


Fire in My Bones

by Aspidities



Series: Fire In My Bones [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alleyways amiright, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Asami POV, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Korra POV, Mentions of Mako/Asami - Freeform, Mentions of Mako/Korra, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Only two ways to burn up: alone and in hell, or together aflame.





	1. Fire In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate timeline, but not too alternate!
> 
> Roughly the same as Book 4, after Korra’s return, but before Kuvira makes a move to take over the Earth Kingdom and before the Battle of Zaofu. The gang is just enjoying getting to know each other again, as President Raiko and Prince Wu prepare for the transition of power. Hiroshi is still in jail. Asami and Korra are rekindling their friendship, but Korra begins to want something more...
> 
> This story was largely inspired by the super hot song 'Fire in My Bones' by Fleurie. 
> 
> Take a listen: https://youtu.be/i-WFLwHSsXI

_________________________________________________________________________

“Ha!”

The exultant cry was short-lived, as a blunted stick smacked a boulder from mid-air and it crumbled to dust, showering Korra as she put up her arms in dismay. Spitting out dirt, she called out to her sparring partner across the room. “No fair! I almost had you that time!”

“You’d do a lot better if you didn’t keep announcing your moves.” The pale brunette responded primly, still in the ready stance with her escrima poised over her head. Asami had bragged of her skills with the twin sticks before their match, explaining she’d spent years as a child practicing this, one of Hiroshi’s favorite disciplines, but Korra had bravado’d her way into a sparring match anyway, and now she was beginning to feel cheated. Not a single flame, spark, boulder, metal object or drop of water had landed on the taller girl so far, and she didn’t even have a hair out of place. Just a cool smirk and a light sheen of sweat on her slim frame, clad only in a midriff-baring red chest band and black shorts, slit to reveal more of her tantalizingly long legs... _Fuck, Korra, don’t think about it._

The sparring match had been an effort not to think about it in the first place; although the second Asami emerged from the locker room in that getup, Korra knew she had made a dire mistake. Earlier, when she was teasing Asami over dumplings at Narook’s, she hadn’t been entirely sure that the Sato heiress actually had a full gym at her mansion, but of course, of course she did.

They were supposed to be doing friendly bonding. ‘Girlfriends stuff’ as Mako put it when he mentioned how glad he was that they were finally getting along, which seemed like a sign that he was wasn’t entirely over both of them, but hell, she had been over him a long time now. And ‘girlfriends stuff’ meant a lot of alone time, talking. Getting to know each other. And for the last few months they’d slowly begun to spend more and more time with each other, every day in fact, and Korra was starting to see Asami differently. More to the point: she was seeing Asami in her dreams. And not in a ‘let’s be friends and braid each other’s hair’ context, either.

In her dreams she was kissing the other girl, twining her fingers through that silky black hair and pulling it taught as Asami gasped into her mouth. She knew her other hand was traveling, to cup a breast, or touching on the ridge of her hipbone, caressing the skin just below the edge of her panties. She always ached to go lower, into a place even her dreams couldn’t fathom, but she inevitably woke up before she had a chance to experience that fiery thrill of the unknown. Well, not _unknown_. She had female parts, after all, and she’d experimented before...But to imagine _Asami’s_ female parts, let alone what she might feel like when she was _excited for Korra’s touch_ ….it took the breath out of her thoughts. She was never able to counteract the dizzying rush that idea gave her, so she refused to go further with it.

In the day, she played the part of Asami’s friend, and not her lover, as she did in her wild night fantasies. They explored the spirit vines together, and raced Satomobiles on the private track. (Korra felt it unfair that Asami’s executives had gotten so mad at her for crashing one prized prototype. How was she to know that the damn thing would explode?) Sometimes they played pai sho in the gardens of the estate, sometimes they swam in the pools. In every occasion, Korra willed herself to behave, to treat Asami like a good friend should. The last time she’d felt this way, growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, with a young White Lotus guard who became her fast friend, she had been soundly rejected and reminded that not everyone was receptive to same-sex attraction. Dating Mako had been far easier because she could be open about her interest and no one batted an eye.

But in the same way it was easier, it was also less satisfying. There was something missing whenever Mako touched her, and at time time she had assumed it was because they simply weren’t compatible…but now she wondered if even then she had quietly had her eye on someone else the whole time. It wasn’t fair to Mako, but she wondered if giving herself to him had been more comfortable because she knew it wasn’t real, that the real thing was somewhere in the background. Real could be far too scary when you were the Avatar, and your body did strange things without your consent, imagining unobtainable desires. Like now, where only feet in front of her, waited the object of said desire.

In order to counteract the sudden rush of arousal, she dropped her eyes from Asami’s body to the ground, seeing the scattered spray of pebbles from her last boulder. Yeah, that could work. She swung low, whipping out with a leg at the same time as the pebbles rose swiftly to the air, torpedo-ing at Asami from all sides. The petite girl was quick, Korra had to give her that, and she ducked to avoid the pebbles while swinging her escrima in place to knock them harmlessly aside….but she wasn’t quick enough to avoid Korra’s kick sweeping her legs out from under her.

“Oof!” Asami cried out and fell back, her green eyes wide with surprise and shock, as she landed hard on her shapely rear, the breath temporarily knocked from her lungs. The surprise on her face quickly softened with mirth as she broke up into laughter, massaging her backside.

“Are you okay?” A sudden puff of air and Korra was at her side in an instant. “I’m sorry, I got too competitive, I hurt you, oh I’m such an Avatar-asshole-“ She was instantly stopped by the warm hand on her chest, taking her breath as well as her words.

“Korra, stop, I’m fine. That was funny!” Asami’s eyes were still laughing, even as her smile softened to comfort the Avatar. Her hand stayed on Korra’s chest, her fingers splayed just above her heart. Both their eyes trailed down to where it rested, and for a moment they both watched the slender fingers rise and fall with Korra’s beating pulse. Asami’s eyes met Korra’s, and the smile slowly slipped off her face as she saw the other girl’s eyes darken. She withdrew her hand, and Korra’s body instantly sang out for the contact to return, but she steeled herself. _She was just trying to be nice and you made it weird. Good job, weirdo._

There was a shaken note to Asami’s voice that Korra didn’t think she was imagining as she helped her to her feet. “I…you didn’t hurt me. I was asking for it anyway.”

Trying hard not to think about Asami ‘asking for it’ (and failing) Korra allowed herself a chuckle that was more throaty than she intended. “You kinda were. Challenging the Avatar to a sparring match with just two sticks.”

“Hey!” Asami’s eyes were indignant. “You hadn’t even landed a hit on me, thanks to those ‘two sticks’ until you had to resort to dirty tactics.” She placed her hands on her hips and it only made her more arousing: the wicked, playful glint in her eye, and the posture thrusting her breasts forward and into Korra’s pained view.

Now she was thinking about ‘dirty tactics’. _Oh fuck me, I don’t ever stop. I need a cold shower._

“So you say.” Korra pretended to huff, and quickly scanned the room to where they’d left the towels in a neat stack by the door. She crossed there, trying hard not feel as though she was running away from her arousal, and grabbed one, dabbing at her face and underarms. She was soaked through her chest band to her shorts; the fight had truly exerted a lot of energy. Perhaps that was why she didn’t hear Asami approach from behind until the slim wrist brushed against her side, reaching for a towel, and she spun to watch the other girl mopping at the back of her neck, smiling languidly as she reached for the door.

“Shall we clean off?” She offered, her lilting voice catching just a hint as she passed Korra. “I have a great set of showers down here.”

“Uh…yeah.” Korra groaned internally. Showering anywhere near Asami would only keep her nerve endings spiked. _I’m in a fantastic sort of hell right now._

She followed those shifting hips, her eyes as magnetized as if Asami’s ass was made of steel (which it may well have been; those firm muscles looked like they were begging for a tight metal-bending handhold) and she stumbled over her feet, cursing herself for being a perveat with every halting step. Everything in Asami’s house had warm red undertones, reflecting the older girl’s somewhat-unwanted-but-celebrated-regardless Fire Nation heritage, and the corridor felt like a womb, pulsing with primal heat. It wasn’t helping.

Thankfully, they turned a corner and the showers were tiled in gold and white: colors which felt less confining, less sexual to the overstimulated Avatar. Skylights allowed shafts of the day’s grey rainy light to penetrate to the floor: further emphasizing why they had chosen to stay indoors at the mansion on a day like this instead of venturing out to the Air Temple where they would be surrounded by friends, and Korra’s hormones could’ve probably cooled off. Instead, with it being so rainy, Korra had been the one who foolishly suggested staying in, ‘seeing how good a rich girl with her own gym can really be with those dumb stick thingies’, which had rapidly turned into this personal crucible of close quarters sensuality.

Asami moved to a bench, where fresh red bath towels and two fluffy black bathrobes were laid out in advance (Asami’s servants were either adept at mind-reading, or just very good at pre-planning their Mistress’s needs: every room in the house was catered to by nigh invisible hands, for which they were paid _handsomely_ ), and deftly tossed a towel to Korra, which she caught one-handed.

“Nice!” Asami chortled, pulling her hair off out of its high ponytail. Korra gulped to see its shiny black cascades drape over her slender neck: she knew from light, accidental brushes how soft that hair was, and she longed to stroke the curls alongside that moon-pale face. How wild they were, how free. A brief glimpse at the unfettered woman beneath the façade of the reserved, coy Future Industries titan: that was what those curls represented. Korra willed her eyes away, and turned to her practice sandals, quickly unlacing the ties from around her ankles.

“Yeah, Bolin’s been teaching me left-side defense. He and Mako are so in-tune, they can switch defense at any given time, and block one-handed. Must be nice having a twiiii- _nnnaaaghhh_.”

Her last word caught on a strangled gasp as she lifted her eyes to a sight she hadn’t expected: Asami had her back only half-turned and casually began slipping her breast band off, pulling it up over her head to expose the milky-smooth expanse of her spine, dotted beside her shoulder with a pair of kissable beauty marks. Her hair bounced where it caught on the red slip of fabric, and as she pulled it free, shaking her hair out, to let the cloth drop to the floor, that wasn’t the only thing that had bounced: Korra’s mouth began to water as she could see the hint of a soft swell below Asami’s arm, a perspiration-inspiring glimpse of rounded, pert breast. Her feminine hands moved to the top of her shorts, preparing them to slide down her alabaster thighs, and the slip of skin revealed in that motion was an overwhelming tsunami, crashing Korra into oblivion against the sharp rocks of her selfish desire.

_Shitfuckcock_

Korra’s thoughts became obscenities. She may have actually moaned out loud, she didn’t know. This was too much. She had perhaps hoped that Asami might’ve ducked into the shower stall first before getting naked, but she realized now that was a false, stupid hope. _Why would she change anywhere else? She sees me as a friend….oh fuck I’m staring._

Korra whirled, blushing red so hard that it spread from her ears to her chest, just as Asami’s face tilted back to catch her own with a questioning look. She knew that her eyes must’ve been black with shameless want in that instant before she turned, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized something else was awoken: her clit had stirred and shifted and began to swell, as heat pulsed between her legs. _Damn it, not now you stupid bastard._

She practically ripped her own clothes off, shoving the towel around her body as fast as she could before nearly running into the nearest shower, forcing herself not to react delightedly at the rush of nakedness so close to the other girl’s own bare skin. Unfortunately, they were in a row of shower stalls, with only heavy gold fabric curtains as ‘doors’, and the tiled walls separating each stall were low enough that one could see the head and neck of whoever was next to you…potentially even more if you were close enough or if the other person was ever-so-slightly taller.

_Oh no. She’s taller._

As Korra was coming to this thought with a sunken feeling, Asami stepped into the neighboring shower, directly below a skylight that illuminated her skin, and somehow made her even more radiant. Korra swallowed what felt like a solid rock in her throat and tried to grin back in a non-wolfish way as Asami smiled warmly at her and turned the water on in her stall. There was a dark beauty mark on the ivory skin covering her clavicle that Korra’s mouth watered to claim, to kiss, to lave with her tongue.

The fine spray caught the other girl by surprise, and her cry thankfully also distracted Korra from her hazy thoughts. “Oh! It’s too hot!” Asami laughed and sputtered, holding a hand up to shield her face, and in doing so, Korra could see the hint of rose pink as her nipple rose up with the motion.

Hurriedly, she dropped her deepening blue eyes and almost ripped the shower handle off its base to turn her own water on, but immediately yelped herself as the super-heated water hit her skin in sizzling beads. “Spirits, you weren’t kidding!”

“This part of the mansion is right above an old hot spring, and I use the water to heat my floors. I was going to suggest we take a hot tub in the spring water to relax after our showers, but I must’ve forgotten how hot these showers are all on their own.” Asami chuckled, turning the cool water handle until she adjusted the temperature down to a comfortable warmth.

 _Hot tub. But I didn’t bring a swim suit this time so how would we….oh no. NO hot tub._ Korra shook her head firmly to rid herself of the intrusive and altogether-too-pleasant idea of sitting naked in a hot water bath with Asami. She shuddered, yanked the cold water until it was all the way on and only gave herself a sliver of the warmth.  
  
“Yeah, this is plenty warm enough for me.” She tried to insist through clenched teeth as the water became frigid and goose pimples erupted along her arms. Her nipples stood stiffly at attention, but whether from the cold or from the nearness of the Sato girl, she couldn’t say.

Asami arched a brow. “Really? Because you look like you’re freezing. Here, let me-“

The other girl reached over the partition wall, her long fingers reaching for the water handle, and her arm just barely brushed against Korra’s nipples, grazing in a fiery burn that seemed to last hours instead of a mere second of contact. Korra gritted her teeth and caught the other girl’s arm before it could reach its destination, which would bring those knuckles perilously close to the other…arising situation she was dealing with. Asami gasped at the bruising grip, and Korra realized she was handling her friend too roughly in her frustration: she released and stepped back, trying for a friendly smile.

“Sami. I’m fine. I _like_ the cold. I’m from the South Pole, remember?”

“I didn’t forget,” Asami’s voice had a husky quality as she withdrew her arm, massaging at the wrist where Korra had grabbed her. Something in Korra’s body surged in response to the timbre, but she also felt a pained chagrin to see the older girl’s slight wince.

“I hurt you. _Again_.” She rammed the heel of her hand into her forehead. “I’m sorry, I just grab without thinking sometimes.”

“It’s okay, I was being presumptuous.” Tentatively, Asami reached out and stroked Korra’s back, feeling the muscles shift beneath the caramel skin. Korra bit back a moan. _She always feels so good when she touches me. And I just hurt her._

Before she could stop herself, she found herself speaking softly in response to her emotions, feeling the heat from the hand on her back lull her into a kind of dreamy haze. “You’re too kind to me.”

“How so?” Asami’s fingers trailed patterns on her back with her red-lacquered nails, both soothing and wildly intensifying. “Seems to me, I stole your boyfriend once or twice. And my dad and his friends nearly killed you.”

Korra turned around and caught that hand again, this time gently, folding her fingers alongside Asami’s. She snorted. “You didn’t steal anything from me that I really wanted. And your dad is already paying for his crimes. You shouldn’t have to.” She intoned this last part seriously, looking up into the deep jade-green sea of the other girl’s eyes.

She was lost there, for a moment, and time seemed to blur and sway. Her thoughts were jumbled and distant; imagining ancient kelp forests, stalagmites veined with verdant green, fertile fields, primordial trees. She had almost forgotten they were both naked, until Asami’s pink tongue shot out to moisten her lips, and her blue eyes fell further, until they landed on the tops of the taller girl’s marble-pale breasts, bejeweled in water droplets like diamonds, heaving slightly with each breath. Korra’s eyes devoured and Asami wavered under the grey light of the afternoon, trembling slightly.There was a lengthy moment from which she could not tear herself away even if she tried…and she wasn’t trying. Then Asami swallowed and stepped a little farther back, enough that those alluringly pink tips rose fully into view, as her eyes held fast onto Korra’s. The olive-skinned brunette’s mind gave a jolt.

_Did she do that deliberately? Is she…showing herself to me? No, no way, can’t be. Korra. This is your friend. Your FRIEND._

She dropped Asami’s hand as suddenly as she’d held it, and turned her back to the other woman, aware that a blush was creeping its way once more across her upper half. Damn it, she was never subtle when she blushed. “Anyway, I’m about done, how about you?” She tried for breezily casual as she switched the handle off and pulled the towel from its nook beside the curtain, where it had remained dry.

She buried herself in it, trying to avoid inhaling the scent she now associated with the Sato mansion and its heiress: star jasmine grew everywhere on the grounds, and the servants often picked its tiny blossoms for perfuming the laundry with its heady and yet subtle sweetness. It was also Asami’s favorite tea: she loved to watch the jasmine pearls unfold in the hot water and would call Korra over excitedly to ‘read her fortune’ from patterns in the buds. Korra’s heart gave a pulsing thump remembering Asami’s helpless giggling while Korra dead-seriously detailed her friend’s future being married off to a platypus-bear prince (and the Future Industries platypus-bear product line, including a cabbage launcher and special foot pedals for the Satomobile), and a pleasant tightness spread through her chest. She loved it when she could make Asami’s laughter overwhelming and spontaneous. No one else could make the other girl unwind like that. Not Mako, not Bolin, just Korra.

There was so much in their friendship aside from Korra’s lust. They liked the same radio shows, competed in who could stuff more Fire Flakes into their mouths while their eyes streamed, and watched pro-bending matches, yelling for their favorite teams until they were both hoarse. Asami even got along great with Naga, often bringing the polar bear-dog a heaping selection of treats from the upscale pet shop in Republic City’s classiest district, where Future Industries head office was located. Korra winced every time as she watched what was likely dozens, if not hundreds of yuan disappear in seconds into Naga’s yawning mouth, but Asami never seemed to mind. She just laughed at Korra’s cringing and bought more. Even now, Naga was enjoying romping the grounds, where Asami had brought in chunks of huge ice glaciers special delivery from the South Pole, just for the silly beast to bat with her paw and gnaw on as she did when she was back home.

Asami was always generous like that. Generous with her money, generous with her time, and generous with her open heart as she listened endlessly to Korra share her innermost feelings about Amon, Unaloq, Zaheer and the trauma they had each inflicted on her body and soul. Korra feared she could never recover the Avatar state, until Toph helped her in the Great Swamp, but even after her healing was complete, the memories remained and trauma sometimes resurfaced. Asami’s open green eyes always encouraged her to keep talking, keep spilling her feelings like warm tea all over until she wept on the older girl’s shoulder or embraced her with silent longing.

Korra knew Asami’s fears too, by now, and some of her hopes and dreams. She knew of Asami’s keen anguish when she thought of her father, the numbness and sadness when she dwelt on her mother, and the stresses she had of letting the company her father had built fall to ruins, as it almost had. She also knew Asami didn’t much care for the media attention she received, the articles gossiping about her family, and in the next column dissecting her impeccable looks, nor the string of suitors that dogged her steps when she appeared at public functions, all of them lusting after her fortune as well as her body.

Once, a magazine had obtained a photo from an Ember Island vacation with the gang, in which a sly photographer (Mako suspected, and Korra soundly agreed, that he had been tipped off to their vacation by Varrick) had caught a casual frame of Asami, hair down, sake bottle in hand, clad in a navy-blue swim costume that only highlighted her curves to a provocative degree. It was actually fairly tame compared to the getups of some of the other tourists on the beach, but Korra held that swimsuit in a certain high regard. She especially treasured the memory of Asami’s half-naked body drunkenly falling against her, wheezing with silly, delighted laughter at a joke she couldn’t remember making, while they all shared sips by the bonfire. Asami’s lips had brushed her neck as she giggled, her breasts pressed to Korra’s shoulder, caged in the thin fabric of the swimsuit.

That was a memory that often haunted her private thoughts, but once the magazine came out, it caused an uproar at the Sato mansion. The article had been ranking ‘Republic City’s Most Eligible Bacholorettes’, with Asami firmly at number one, and the picture had been a full-page spread, with a little sidebar listing her age and impressive list of accomplishments. Korra had quietly sneaked one off for ‘personal peruse’ while Asami spoke in clipped tones to a set of obsequious lawyers, who had the picture removed and the article scrubbed. But it was, in a sense, too late: the picture was easily reproduced and most of Republic City had seen it. Some may have found it flattering, but for Asami, it was deadly mortifying, and worse, it threatened her image as a hardened negotiator to her competitors. She’d had to work extra hard in the months following the scandal, to assert herself once again as the top dog among Republic City’s many slavering wolves, and she never again appeared in public in anything but professional, full-coverage maroon and grey outfits. Asami was a private, private person, and she hated with fierce intensity that so many people knew her most public shames. Her undeniable attractiveness was something she had no control over, and it humiliated her that others reduced her mind and physical worthiness to nothing more than a rounded, high-set ass and a bountiful pair of tits.

That thought made Korra suddenly aware of the trust she was being offered, to see Asami almost naked, as she had been in the sparring room, and again, now in the showers. The fact that the outside world was drooling to get a glimpse of what had been gifted freely to her only made the weight of the gift more consequential: Asami trusted her. She felt safe with her. And Korra was betraying that trust by giving in to the exact sexual thoughts that harangued the beautiful CEO everywhere else she went. She felt a sting in her throat at the idea. _I really am just an asshole if I can’t control myself. She’s not asking for me to think this way about her, and it’s not fair to her. She needs a friend. If she wanted a lover, she could have anyone._

The other shower had long ago turned off, but Korra was so lost in her rueful thoughts that she barely noticed the rustling of the shower curtain. Asami peeked in, red towel wrapped around her damp hair, clad in the black bathrobe that made her glorious skin glow with the contrast. “Hey, you okay in there? Are you ever coming out?”

 _If you only knew._ “Yeah, sorry,” Korra laughed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to re-gather her wildly wandering thoughts, “I just wandered off a bit, y’know.”

The cool air hit the skin of her stomach just above her hips and Asami’s eyes widened. Korra was suddenly, self-consciously aware that she was totally naked while Asami was now essentially dressed. “Oh, uh-“ she grabbed the towel and pulled it around her body as fast as she could. “Could you grab me a bathrobe?”

But the other girl didn’t move. She was still staring at the spot where the ‘v’ of Korra’s hip bones had been before they were covered by a towel. Her mouth was slightly open, and it shut with a snap as she dragged her eyes up to meet the Avatar’s. With a start, Korra perceived the non-bender’s eyes had gone a darker, more intense shade of green. There was need in those eyes, and they called out to Korra’s own instincts with helpless surrender.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the aching moment was over. Asami whirled on her heel smartly and returned with the other bathrobe, holding it out on one arm with eyes downcast. There was a blush lingering on her high cheekbones. Korra felt for her in a rush of tenderness: she didn’t know what Asami wanted, and she doubted it was as intense as what she wanted, but she knew how it felt to have shame over an unwanted action.

“Hey,” she offered, softly, as she shrugged herself into the bathrobe, “wanna go get some more dumplings and get back in time for the Nuktuk Adventure Radio Hour?”

That brought a smile to Asami’s red lips. “More dumplings? I never saw anyone eat as many as you did for lunch, but I guess I’m about watch you beat that record.” She teased, wringing her hair out of the towel to let her damp tresses curl on her bare shoulders.

Korra puffed. “Oh you have no clue, Sato. I’m gonna eat you out of house and home.”

“We’d better get dressed, then,” Asami grinned. “Unless you want to eat me out of house and home while totally naked.”

There was a beat, while both of them slowly came to the same singular realization. Korra tried to stifle it, but she couldn’t help it: she guffawed at the same time as Asami blushed again and raised a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

“You know what that sounds like, right?” Korra gasped out, brushing back tears as she nearly doubled over with the combination of sexual tension and release of laughter.

“Spirits, Korra, you’re such. A. Little. Boy.” Asami had her arms crossed but she was biting her lip to keep from smiling, without much success, fingering the edges of her bathrobe as the rosy spread only betrayed her further.

“Hey, you said it.” Korra couldn’t help from grinning. Asami rolled her pretty eyes, exposing the length of her neck in an elegant way as she rubbed the back of it. She avoided Korra’s eyes as she led the way to the dressing room, but one final crack clearly occurred to her and she turned at the doorway.

“Still have to see you _do_ it.” She retorted sweetly, as Korra’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “C’mon _Avatar_ , I’ll make sure I’m properly dressed before letting you…go out.” Her eyes sparkled wickedly, and she disappeared up the stairs before Korra could blink.

_I’m gonna die. If she makes jokes like that, I’m…I’m gonna die._

 

  
As it turned out, she did not die, but she did indeed eat an inhuman quantity of her favorite stewed sea-prune dumplings until her belly was full and she was lazily content. Several hours had passed, and she was laying on one of Asami’s couches idly picking out pai sho moves while the other girl sat on the floor beside the board, her back to the couch, bare feet at the fireplace, as they lounged in the main sitting room while the night drew in.

Reluctantly, Korra, looked out the large floor-to-ceiling windows at the stormy night sky, as the bell from the tower on Air Temple Island chimed midnight. She’d stayed longer than she meant to in this comfortable place, drowsing in the smell of Asami’s hair and skin so close by, and so fragrant after their shower. “I’d better get going,” she commented mournfully, “the last ferry to the island leaves in a half hour, and Tenzin’s family will already be asleep by now, so I don’t want to wake them when I come in: Pema gets so little sleep as it is.”

“Four little airbenders is a lot of sleepless nights.” Asami agreed, and then dipped her head ever so slightly, looking up at Korra through her sable tendrils of hair as the fire crackled. “Would you consider staying here for the night? I can have my staff relay a radio message to the White Lotus so Tenzin doesn’t worry tomorrow morning…and I’m really enjoying your company tonight.”

This last part was husked out with unconscious seduction, and Korra’s heart gave an unsteady lurch. _Oh boy. How can I say no now? She’s asking so nicely. Well, she has eight bedrooms, surely she means to send me to one…alone._ A traitorous part of her reminded her that she had also assumed that Asami wouldn’t change in front of her, but she shushed it fiercely.

“Uh….yeah, um, sure, I…I can stay.” She groped for words, deeply aware that she was making this exchange obvious and awkward, to her if not to Asami. “Just, uh, didn’t bring any pajamas.”

“I have extras.”

Korra burst into a chuckle. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Sami, but I’m not gonna fit in your clothes.”

“Why not?” The heiress questioned innocently, and then her eyes trailed to Korra’s larger bust. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Korra teased, enjoying the fluster this brought out in the older girl. “It’s okay, I can wear my sparring clothes, since your servants already laundered them for me to take home.” _And besides, it’s not like we’ll be sharing a bed. She doesn’t need to know that I always sleep naked._

“Okay,” Asami stood up, brushing crumbs of the scone she’d been nibbling on off of her grey blouse. For a moment, her ass filled Korra’s vision; tan riding pants hugged every inch of perfect round firmness, and Korra ached to touch it. Then, Asami turned to her and offered a hand. “C’mon, let’s get ready for bed, I’m tired and more than a little sore.”

Korra accepted it, and rose to her feet, internally contemplating all the ways she’d really like to make Asami sore. She stretched, pulling her arms behind her head. “Lead the way, oh mighty wielder of stick thingies. Which wing are the guest bedrooms in again? Your house is way too huge.”

“Oh we’re just going to stay in my bed, if that’s okay? I don’t like the servants to have to clean more than one set of sheets without good notice, it’s not nice to their schedules. Besides, you’re no guest, you’re my friend.” Asami’s tone brooked no argument, and she was collecting the pai sho pieces and turning off lights with brisk authority, sashaying around the room in those clinging pants. Dumping the board and tiles onto a desk, she began up the stairs to her bedroom, but noticed that Korra remained on the couch, staring after her in a mixture of dawning horror and utter abandonment in lascivious fantasy. “Coming?”

_In my pants? Yes, in about five seconds. Spirits, help me through this._

“Y-yeah, just putting out the fire.” She called with false cheeriness, sending a small whirlwind to blow out the embers.

She got unsteadily to her feet and took the stairs slowly, swallowing hard as she watched Asami lead the way into her huge, sumptuous bedroom, adorned with lavish furnishings and several doors leading to her study, private bath, and dressing suites. The four-poster bed loomed before her, draped in red silk and made of sturdy hardwood that wouldn’t rock easily, mocking her with its very existence. _Look, Korra, a bed made entirely for sex. What a marvel. I wonder how she sleeps in that thing without orgasming endlessly._ She shivered, muscles flexing unconsciously.

Another sharp thought brought her up short, however. _I wonder if Mako ever got to sleep in this bed._ This brought a sour grimace to her face, and she struggled to force the idea away. Asami was puttering around, dimming the lanterns. She seemed nervous, which was just as well, since she wasn’t looking at Korra and Korra was awash with anxiety and neurosis right now. She fidgeted with her clothes, wondering where in the hell she had left her sparring outfit, when she heard the sound of the dressing room door close with a quiet click. She looked up: Asami had left the room to change. She sighed. _May as well get this over with, it’s gonna be a long night._

Shrugging quickly out of her gloves and boots, she was struggling to undo her overskirt as Asami returned. The sight made Korra suck air through her teeth and sharply look down. Asami was wearing an almost-sheer nightgown that looked to be a lighter cousin of the bedsheet material. There was a bow around the waist of the nightgown, tying it in place, and Korra’s fingers itched to rip it open. The whole thing was was red, of course. _Red_. Red everywhere Korra looked…except for the lengthening exposure of creamy legs, and a keyhole revealing another beauty mark just to the side of one breast, almost below her heart.

_More beauty marks. I’m on fire. It’s in my bones, in my skin. Red, red fire everywhere._

Asami crossed her arms over her chest nervously, unaware this only brought her breasts closer together and thrust alluringly over the shelf of her arms. “I…um…I think if you’re comfortable, there’s a robe that would fit you. It’s in the dressing room.” She averted her eyes from Korra’s.

The air in the room was thick, hot. Neither spoke for a long second, but Korra’s eyes raked over Asami’s body again and again until she felt sick with her want.

Korra went to the dressing room silently, brushing the door closed. She found the robe draped over a chair. It was black silk, patterned with gold butterflies, and it smelled of her perfumed body, as if she had held it recently to her chest. Korra slipped it on, feeling uncomfortably aware of the expensive fabric touching her skin in all the same places as it may touch Asami’s. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her short hair was tousled, wild, and her eyes looked blue-black, dark with the rising thick cloud of her lust. The robe sagged open at the tie, exposing her breasts and toned, athletic belly, and she could see the black curls of her sex already glistening with pearls of need. _Is it possible for me to look more like a sexual predator? Maybe I could come to her bed armed with a strap-on?_

But that thought was too tempting. She shuddered, hands gripping the cold marble of the sink below the mirror. She wasn’t aware she’d left bending imprints in the rock, telltale outlines of each finger.

Splashing some water on her neck only helped for a moment. Eventually, the Avatar knew she would have to face Asami in her bed, practically naked. But her friend was only asking for chaste, comforting bed-sharing, like two girlhood pals, while instead the rebellious voice inside Korra roared to burst the door open, slam her mouth onto the other girl’s, and pound her into the bed so thoroughly that the silk would never recover. She’d never had this urge so intensely, to possess another woman’s body as a man would. To be _inside_ her, filling her, giving her pleasure. The idea was all-consuming and maddening.

She sighed deeply, and drew the robe closed around her body with the ties. Adjusting it so the neck didn’t gape open, she opened the door to the bedroom. Darkness greeted her, and she took a second to adjust, blinking. Asami had dimmed all of the lanterns except the one by the bed, and she was sitting on the far side, covers drawn around her waist in a crimson pool. Korra clambered up onto the other side, slipping quickly below the sheets. She didn’t want to look at Asami just now, with the single lantern’s light flickering over her features. It was too much.

The bed was huge, and a massive gulf existed between her and the other occupant, but she was uniquely aware of every movement the other girl made, with her senses as heightened as they were. She felt Asami lay down on the far side, and felt the mattress quake slightly. _Is she…trembling?_

“Are you cold?” She found herself asking before she could stop it, turning on her side to face the other girl. “I usually sleep with animal skins myself; don’t know how you manage in these silks.”

The joke attempt fell flat as the green orbs of the Sato girl’s eyes turned to hers. “Y-yes,” Asami shuddered, slightly. “I guess I’m a lit-tle c-cold.”

“A little?” Korra’s ardor tamped down briefly from concern. Asami sounded like she was shivering painfully over there. She scooted closer, feeling the silk slide easily across her skin, and held her arms out. “C’mere, us Water Tribe folks usually run hot: I can warm you up.”

The offer was made in genuine friendship, but as soon as Asami’s delectable, barely-covered rear end slid against her belly, she knew it was a huge mistake. She sucked in a harsh breath, feeling everything in her body tighten as impossibly-soft skin brushed against her thighs. The only thing that kept her from pushing up the nightgown and cupping all that satin heat was the fact that Asami was still shivering, slightly. She forced the stabbing knife of her arousal down and focused on wrapping Asami in her warm limbs, pulling the other girl firmly against her chest. She breathed in the jasmine scent of her hair, tucking her chin over the crown of the taller girl’s head: in this way, when they laid down, she could be taller for once.

Asami sighed, softly, and the sound sent tingling shocks through Korra, hardening her nipples against the heiress’s back. “That’s better.” She murmured, and her fingers traced vague patterns on Korra’s arm, making the hair there stand on end. “You really are warm.”

Korra let out a hoarse chuckle. “Yeah, Mako used to never be able to stand it. Said it was like sleeping with Naga.” She stiffened as soon as the words left her mouth. _Why did I bring him up? What’s wrong with me?_

Asami seemed to also be uncomfortable with Mako’s name being mentioned while they were sharing a bed. Her body was still. A beat passed, and then she shifted against Korra.

“He…we only shared a bed once. I remember he snored.”

“Yeah, but not as bad as Naga.” They shared a tentative laugh. Korra felt a niggling realization hit, and she moved uncomfortably. “So…you and Mako….”

Asami turned in her arms, rolling to face her. Her eyes were a green fog of guilt. “Korra, I’m so sorry, it was while you were gone. We did a stake out together and found all of my warehouses cleaned out. I’d never been with anyone before…but I was so broken that night, and he…he was kind to me. I didn’t..I would’ve never if I knew you still thought…”

“Hey, Sami, it’s okay,” Without thinking, Korra’s hand had moved up to stroke Asami’s hair, moving a tendril away from her face and slipping it behind the perfect shell of her ear. “Mako and I really were over then, no matter what happened when I came back. You didn’t know.”

Their eyes met and the surge there was strong. Too strong. Korra dropped her hand from Asami’s hair as if she’d been burned. She moved quickly to change the subject. “Anyway, I hope he was good for you. Our first time he went off quicker than a Fire Festival match stick. It went everywhere.”

It was Asami’s turn to chuckle. “He wasn’t prepared at all. I had to make the moon tea afterwards, but he did manage to pull out at least.” Her voice dropped, and she looked away. “I...it hurt, but I don’t think he knew it was my first time.”

 _Hell, I wouldn’t’ve known either. The most wanted girl in Republic City and she’d never been fucked before? Damn, Mako you blissfully lucky son of a bitch. You still should’ve gone slow, though. I would’ve gone slow. I would’ve been so gentle…made her feel so good…_ The Avatar had to shake her head twice before the intrusive thoughts of taking Asami’s prized virginity faded away, but didn’t entirely dissipate. She fingered the bedspread, trying to take her mind off of it.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“No…I…” She could feel Asami’s blush even in the darkness. “I didn’t want him to think I was…”

“Inexperienced.” Korra finished for her.

“Yes.” Asami huffed quietly. “I mean, his other comparison would’ve been The Avatar. I just…didn’t want him to think I didn’t measure up.”

 _Oh Asami._ Korra’s heart ached to kiss away that insecure tone, but instead, with a moment’s hesitation, she brought her hand up again to play with the raven’s wing of black hair trailing down a bare shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, Mako and I didn’t get along in bed any better than we did in public. We had a hard time figuring out who would be on top, and he would get frustrated with me being so domineering.”

“Didn’t he know, though?” Asami questioned; it occurred to Korra that at some point the other girl had begun drawing circles on her back, probably around the same time as she started with the hair-stroking. “I mean, no offense, but it’s obvious who the ‘boss’ of our little group is, and it’s not just that you can control all the elements. You’re just a dominant person, and Mako should’ve known better.”

Pride swelled in her tanned chest. “I think Mako hoped I’d be a different girl when we got together, especially alone. I don’t think he really wanted me, but more of the idea of me.”

“I feel the same way!” Asami agreed emphatically. “I don’t think he ever truly wanted to be with someone from my background, but once he got going, the idea of the heiress on his arm was too tempting.”

“Then he didn’t deserve you.” Korra hadn’t realized the words slipped out until the second sentence was already past her lips. “You’re a brilliant engineering mind, not just a stack of yuans.”

There it was again, that heavy, thudding spark in her chest as their eyes met. It was accompanied by a lower stirring, in her loins, pressed as she was to the object of her desire. Hurriedly, Korra moved to change the subject to a safer topic. “Anyway, Mako will find someone more suited than either of us, and I genuinely hope it’s right for him: he’s a wonderful friend and he deserves a good person. Sometimes I don’t think it’ll be a woman, either; he really does get along well with Wu, no matter how he protests.”

Asami shared her giggle, and the hand on her back continued its lazy circle pattern. Several minutes passed in the dark, and Korra was beginning to think her friend was drifting off, when the stroking hand pressed more firmly against her back.

“Korra, what you said about Mako and Wu…” She shifted in Korra’s arms as if she was anxious, and the Avatar started to feel a knot in her stomach. “Have you ever…I mean…with someone of the same…” Asami trailed off, as if she didn’t know how to phrase it.

It took a moment to work out what Asami was trying to ask, but it brought yet another thrum to the heavy pulse beating in her ears. “Yeah. Um. There was a White Lotus guard…back in the South Pole. She…she didn’t feel the same way though.”

Korra didn’t know why she was being this honest. It would take nothing to lie, to say no, she’d never even thought about it, and then turn back over and say she needed to sleep, but she was helpless to stop herself. It felt like being a pawn to her true, innermost feelings, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. Besides, it felt good to tell someone about her little crush; she’d kept it locked up since before she left for Republic City.

Boldness was growing in her, and as she stared into Asami’s shy eyes, it crested like a tidal wave that began in those murky green depths and splashed against the shores of Korra’s rapidly beating heart. “Have you?” She asked, starting to feel like she was saying lines in a script whose plot she already knew.

“No.” Asami’s response was almost a whisper. “But…I wanted to.”

“When?” Something in Korra had broken, a dam or a barricade. There was fire searing along her limbs, fire racing in her mind, and it was dissolving all thoughts of ‘tomorrow’ or ‘friends’ or ‘the right thing’. “When did you want to, Asami?”

The rough insistence in her voice scared her, but the fear was far away, unimportant. She didn’t need to know Asami’s answer, she could see it in her eyes as the other girl nervously wet her lips, and that sight ruined her for all further self-control. Korra made a strangled sound as Asami looked back at her with naked desire obvious in her face, and that was all she needed.

She rolled them, pushing Asami into the mass of pillows below her, slipping her legs between the older girl’s, sharply feeling the warmth and the undeniable wetness that existed there, trapped beneath the red silk nightgown. There was a tiny part of her that was still Korra the Good Friend, horrified at the consequences that this action would inevitably create, but the rest of her was roaring, screaming, surging towards Asami’s parted lips.

They crashed together, teeth clicking awkwardly, but Korra didn’t care. Her hand slid up and fisted into the back of the mass of hair she’d wanted to touch all night, releasing a fresh wave of crushed jasmine scent and a gratifying whimper from the girl beneath her. Her tongue slipped out and over the red lips, seeking entry, which she was given, and she took it, deliriously. She plundered Asami’s mouth, as the pale brunette arched below her, pulling Korra closer as her body eagerly accepted the onslaught, parrying back with her flickering, teasing little tongue. The Avatar reared back, gasping for air, and then took the white neck in her teeth, nipping and sucking. She knew she was leaving red, angry marks behind on the delicate flesh, but she didn’t care, couldn’t care. All she knew was that Asami was moving hungrily below her, kissing her neck, hands wildly gripping her shoulders, her head, moving like restless spirits. _She wants this. Sweet Spirits, I think she wanted this as much as I did._

Her hips rocked forward, instinctively, pushing into the pulsing cradle of Asami’s thighs, as the other girl lifted her legs to lock them around her back. They were pushed together intimately then, and Asami let out a soft cry which, in turn, made Korra groan like a freight train. “ _Asami_ ,” She moaned into the soft, melting mouth below her, helpless to stop her hips from rolling again and again.

“Please,” Asami moaned back, the sound sending shockwaves through their joined bodies. “ _Please_ , Korra.”

“This is what you want.” It wasn’t a question, but she pulled back anyway to catch Asami’s response. She nodded, fervently, and reached up to cup Korra’s face.

“I want you. I’ve wanted you since before you came back…I… _Korra_!”

But Korra wasn’t listening. She had buried her face back in that irresistibly-scented neck, and was growling and sucking like an animal at the beauty mark that she had observed earlier in the shower. Her want had taken over her brain: at the very second Asami had confirmed her consent, she was immediately lost in the haze of her lust. She’d been denying it for far too long to not give in so fully once allowed.

The woman beneath her let out a rich, throaty moan, and she swelled in the pride of making her feel this way, of making Asami Sato writhe to her touch the way she’d fantasized for months. Clearly her neck was as sensitive as she’d imagined, and Korra intended to make use of that knowledge. Her teeth released their grip and she let her tongue soothe the reddened flesh as Asami let out a ragged breath, but caught it quickly again when Korra’s traveling hand cupped her breast through the nightgown. Wicked fingers circled and pinched, drawing Asami’s nipple up through the silk, and Korra moved to cover it with her mouth, dampening the fabric with puffs of hot breath and wet moisture.

Asami jolted forward, her back arching into the seeking heat at her breast. “Ahh, _ffff_ -“ she panted, uncharacteristically close to swearing, “You’re…you’re good at this…I don’t know if I…”

“Shh,” Korra kissed her, her tongue seeking to push out all of the nerves in that voice. “I’ve been dreaming about you for months. Just let me make you feel good. I’ll show you...”

“Dreaming about me?” Asami managed, looking at her wonderingly as her hands traced the bunching, quaking muscles below the black silk. Her fingers hesitated for a second, and then slid down, manicured nails circling over one of Korra’s dusky-brown nipples, freed by the open gap at the neck of the robe.

Korra hissed and grabbed her fingers, kissing them fiercely. “Dreaming about you.” She confirmed, dragging her hips laboriously back for another slow thrust.

The breath caught in Asami’s throat as she rolled her head back, exposing her neck again. “Ahhh _fuck_ ,” She finally swore, her mouth dry, lips parted. “You feel so f- _fffucking_ good.”

“You’re hot when you can’t be proper anymore.” Korra grinned like a demon and leaned in to kiss her again, this time almost sweetly, as her fingers pinched and pulled at Asami’s tender nipple. The silk was frustrating her now, even more than it had teased her to a frenzy earlier, and she wanted it off, off now. A low growl erupted from her as her hands found the ribbon holding the nightgown in place, and she ripped, hearing the beautiful sound of tearing fabric as it fell away.

“ _Korra_!” Asami sounded both shocked and deeply aroused, but Korra wasn’t listening, not really. She pushed aside two scraps of silk that had once been a tantalizing (and probably very expensive) nightgown and Asami was finally, achingly revealed beneath, her breasts heaving and her lean belly fluttering above a pair of black panties, made of the Earth Kingdom’s finest lace. Korra took every inch of skin in with her eyes hungrily roaming but it wasn’t enough to simply look. She couldn’t stop her hands from rising to mold those breasts with her hands, seeing the cream-colored flesh spill out over the tops of her fingers as Asami moaned breathlessly. Her nipples were more red than pink, now and they called for a hot mouth to engulf them, which she did dutifully, one after the other, laving with her tongue and sucking thirstily as her new lover panted and squirmed. There was a pink flush spreading on Asami’s thighs, too, like a fire blazing from her wet opening, dampening the black lace between her legs. That same soaked lace grazed Korra’s stomach like a brand every time the Avatar gave in to that instinctual desire to thrust, and it was driving her into a frenzy.

Asami’s hands on her back were fisting in the black silk of the robe, tugging insistently, and she became hazily aware that the tight knot she’d tied in the front was preventing Asami from pulling the fabric off, so she slipped a hand between their bodies to assist, knuckles grazing the burning hot flesh just below the ridge of sharp pale hip bones. The knot came undone in a hurry, and Asami let out a weeping moan as Korra’s nakedness was finally open to her, above her. They were only separated now by Asami’s panties, which she moved to tear asunder, but stopped when Asami’s hand shot boldly past hers to slick through the curls of her pubic hair, fingers dancing around the lips of her hungry sex. Korra gave a shuddering groan and caught Asami’s wrist before her fingers could slip inside the folds: she had no intention of letting the more inexperienced girl run the show here. Not when she had at least three years and some months of pent-up orgasms she needed to vent through Asami’s body like a lightning strike through a conductor.

The taller girl’s eyes were concerned, however. “Did I do something wrong?” Asami breathed, as Korra cupped her face and laid kisses on the bridge of her nose, kisses that felt more intense and belying of something deeper than any she’d yet lavished on the girl’s pert breasts.

“No, no, sweet,” She saw Asami’s green eyes swell slightly at the pet name, but she was too far gone now to wonder if it had been the right choice to say out loud. She clarified, rubbing her thumb against the side of Asami’s beautiful face. “I just want to touch you first. Want to make you feel so good, because it’ll make _me_ feel so good, trust me.”

“But, but you’re the Avatar, Korra,” Asami weakly protested as Korra’s kisses moved from her upper chest down her body, steady as a thunderstorm. A tongue dipped naughtily into her navel and the green-eyed girl gasped headily. “You should get what you wannnntttt _ohhhh_ …”

Her attempts at being self-sacrificial ended in a soft whimper as Korra sucked on the pulse point right below her hip bones, fingers playing with the soaked lace, slipping around it, but not going inside, not pulling the fabric off. Korra scooted herself farther down the bed, nipping at the edge of the panties with her teeth while her strong hands firmly held Asami by the backs of her devastating thighs, keeping those luscious legs up and bent open as she settled herself down.

“You’re right,” she acknowledged, huskily, her blue eyes now practically all pupil as she stared up at Asami from between her legs. “And what I want,” The Avatar growled, pulling the panties down and off her legs half a heartbeat later, leaving Asami deliciously exposed, “is to make you come in my mouth and on my fingers until you either can’t breathe anymore or beg me to stop. _So let me have what I want, Asami._ ”

This was met only with a frantic moan, half crazed with desire, half lost to senseless neurosis. Asami tried to slam her legs closed out of insecurity and instinct: some part of her brain was undoubtably screaming _good girls don’t_ but Korra wasn’t going to allow her to listen. She gently kept up pressure and gradually Asami’s thighs slackened and allowed her to open them again. She knew her eyes must feel as hot as lasers as she stared at Asami’s open, wet entrance, the pink little clit puffed and swollen from its hood, and the red petal lips waiting to cling to her fingers with every wet thrust. Weeping from her silken sex onto the already-silken sheets was glistening evidence of Asami’s arousal, and it set Korra’s whole body on fire.

Korra groaned, deep in her chest and wild. She lurched forward and sought out the salty-sweet wetness with her tongue, sweeping it up and hungrily sucking up the remainder along Asami’s peach-pink lips. She swept her tongue in a long arc, gathering and tasting, and finally dragged it slowly in a lazy circle around Asami’s luscious little clit, that throbbed against her touch.

Asami nearly screamed and her back bent higher. “Please,” she wailed, her body pressing against the scorching heat of Korra’s wicked tongue. “I…I need…”

“I know what you need,” Korra purred into her flesh, making her shudder and whimper yet again as another gush of want rushed from her to pool on the bed. “I just may not want to give it to you just yet. This is for me, remember? And you’ve been teasing me all day…”

Asami thrashed as Korra’s fingers traced the wetness leaking from her hole and slipped a centimeter inside, but not nearly enough, not at all. Korra circled her clit with her tongue, pointed and stiff to increase the tension, flickering around it but never touching it directly. Her other hand rasped against Asami’s raised, flushed thigh, raking her nails against the eager flesh that twitched and jumped beneath her touch.

“I…teasing you? I didn’t mmmean toohhhh…”

“Yes, teasing me.” Korra slipped a finger halfway inside, just stretching the entrance a little. _Fuck, I see why it hurt for her when Mako fucked her. She’s so damn tight. Feels so good around me._ “Don’t tell me your little display in the shower earlier wasn’t intentional?”

A guilty moan confirmed her wildest hopes and she grinned victoriously, sliding a little further inside with each buck of Asami’s frenzied hips. “You wanted this,” she taunted, feeling more powerful than she could possibly ever feel in the Avatar state, because the cool and reserved woman of her dreams (who didn’t even put out for Mako except once) was demanding more of her touch. “Should’ve just asked. Now stay still, don’t make me pin you to the bed.”

The response to this was immediate and overwhelming. Asami’s whole body shuddered and the hands gripping her shoulders turned into pointed nails digging into her flesh as the older girl let out a helpless whimper. _Oh she likes that. She likes that a lot. Should’ve guessed from the way she’s letting me talk to her. I’m gonna have to try holding her down. But right now…_

Korra dropped her head and finally swirled her tongue around Asami’s aching, reddened clit, just as her finger moved fully inside to curl against the spongy pad of flesh against the clinging inner walls. Asami jerked under her, but she expected this, and placed a hand firmly on the swell of her belly, pressing her down. A series of gasps and moans came steadily now, as Korra worked her finger slowly in and out, prepping Asami for a second stretch.

A thought came to her, unbidden. “Did Mako make you feel this good?” She snarled, knowing the answer but needing to hear it from Asami’s lips.

“ _No_!” The denial screamed out as Korra took another dragging long curl inside and her tongue played lightly over her swollen clit. “ _Fffuck_ … no, Korra! You! Only _youoohhhh….!”_

Korra had slipped out, and the momentary loss was replaced with two fingers lined up at her entrance, stretching with delicious tightness as they surged forward in a slow thrust, spilling Asami’s wetness around them. Asami was truly screaming now, voice hoarse, hands painfully knotted in Korra’s short hair, drawing her closer as the Avatar wrapped her lips around her aching clit and began an overwhelming suction. She pumped her fingers in and out, though the tightness clung impossibly snug around her on every thrust. Fucking the older girl like this was deliriously intimate, knowing that the only other thing that had been inside of Asami was her other lover’s cock, tearing apart her maidenhead, and it thrilled her to think of Mako painting Asami’s trembling thighs with his release; not because Mako was exciting to think of, nor his semen, but because Asami was _undoubtably_ enjoying Korra’s ministrations more than his artless thrusts. Her ego was unchallenged, roaring victoriously in her chest with each cry she forced from Asami’s beautiful red lips.

The pulsing walls that hugged her fingers with precious tightness were fluttering around her now, allowing her enough space finally to truly fuck Asami senseless. She pistoned her fingers in and out, curling on the withdraw to scrape torturously against the receptive pad there, hidden on the front wall. Her tongue flickered around and lashed the sides of Asami’s clit as her lips continued the relentless sucking.

Asami began a low, keening wail that started soft and gradually rose to a mounting cry. She bucked her hips wildly, and Korra became aware of a fresh rush of warm wetness as the grasping hands at the back of her head became mad, scrabbling to press her closer. _She’s going to come,_ Korra realized with a fantastic swell of pride, and redoubled her efforts, moaning into Asami’s warm melting heat as her tongue made spasmodic circles and her fingers fairly flew.

Asami’s back gave one final, heartbreakingly beautiful arch, with her hands to Korra’s head and her sweat-tangled hair leaning towards the bed. Korra watched it all with her tongue lashing, driving the pace of Asami’s seemingly-endless orgasm, while the dreamlike beauty wept and cursed and thrashed above her, until her shakes quieted and her fingers released their iron grip on Korra’s short hair. Korra gave her a few warm strokes of her tongue and then lay with her head on Asami’s belly, running her fingers up her quaking thighs to collect all the come that had run down their creamy lengths. She raised her head to meet Asami’s eyes, almost a solid wall of emerald after her intense orgasm, and drew her fingers into her mouth, slipping her tongue in between them to get every last drop. Her eyes closed and she moaned, barely noticing as seeking hands pulled her up to meet the panting, breathless lips.

If Asami noticed her taste all over Korra, she either didn’t care or enjoyed it. She kissed her deeply, wrapping her legs once more firmly around the Avatar’s muscled back while her hands roamed the muscled shoulders. “ _Thank you_ ,” She breathed fervent into Korra’s mouth, her eyes large and sparkling with what looked like unspent tears.

The emotions welling inside Korra were too much. Something like love had coiled its fist around her heart while she watched Asami break apart into her hands and mouth, and if she wasn’t willing to address it before, she certainly wasn’t now. Instead, she took Asami’s mouth again with a punishing force, and soon enough she had her whimpering once more, drawing her legs apart to allow Korra to begin those irresistible thrusts of her hips.

Every time Korra looked up and into Asami’s eyes, she was lost. The other girl was looking at her as if she controlled more than just the fate of the world and the four elements themselves, as if she was something incredible that only Asami could see. There was a deep well in her eyes, from which Korra could drown if she wasn’t careful, and Korra could feel herself drawn in, inexorably spiraling into those jade green pools.

She made a split second decision and flipped the taller girl over with a quick roll of her hips. Asami let out a surprised squeak and her face landed in the pillows, her ass below Korra’s thrusting groin. Her hands scrabbled for purchase alongside the sheets, but Korra wouldn’t allow that: she firmly pinned Asami’s hands above her head with one hand, so the taller girl was stretched out below her, milky-white skin of her back glistening with sweat. With the other, she deftly parted Asami’s dripping folds and began a slow stroking around her soaked entrance, coaxing her back into arousal, while the heiress let out a throaty groan into the pillow dampened by her breath.

Once Asami was whimpering again into the pillow, her hips pushing back at Korra for more stimulation, she released her bruising grip on the girl’s wrists, taking a moment to regretfully note that she’d used too much force and would leave marks. The helpless little noises Asami was making beneath her in such a suggestive pose broke her of her sorrow quickly, however, and she began kissing her way down the smooth curve of her spine, caressing the globes of her ass with possessive, gripping hands.

She spread her easily; Asami was giving no resistance and had buried her face in the pillow, arching her back in complete submission. Korra grinned delightedly at how soon Asami had allowed her to take the dominant role. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once, but she loved it more intensely than she had loved anything else in her life so far. She laid a kiss right where the delectable curve of Asami’s peach-like ass met her perfect thighs, and, finding that wasn’t sufficient, also left a sucking bite mark, causing the girl to jerk and fist the fabric of the pillow beside her head.

Burying her face again in Asami’s tight little pussy, fresh from her orgasm, made all the sensations brand new. Her taste was different now, sweeter, and her entrance was definitely more receptive; she thrust her tongue inside experimentally, hearing a rewarding mewling sound from the pillows. _Oh yeah, she likes that, she’s so much easier to fuck after she’s come. I love this, I love h-_

She cut her reckless thoughts off by removing her tongue and slipping two fingers back inside with hardly any warning, thrilling to the sound of Asami’s welcoming cry. Her thumb slipped down to rub against the swollen bud of her clit peeking through its hood, rolling it back and forth in time with her fingers’ thrusts. With this angle she could press herself against Asami’s luscious ass, watching her own arousal run down to mingle with the come pooled between their twined legs.

“ _Yes_ , yes, yes,” Asami chanted, face turned to one side so she could breathe. Tears and sweat drenched her face, and her breath was ragged, her eyelids half-drooped, makeup smeared. She’d never looked more gorgeous, in Korra's view. 

“ _Don’t stop…don’t stop…fuck me so hard Korra, yessss…”_

Korra had no intention of stopping, or slowing, for that matter. She thought briefly back to her earlier wishful desires to make Asami sore, and realized she was definitely going to achieve it: she’d be surprised if the other girl could walk tomorrow without at least a little wincing. Being fucked by the Avatar was no easy feat, judging by the tears and the frantic gasping. An idea occurred to her, one that she had indulged in her masturbatory fantasies, but never in real life. She brought her other hand, which had been gripping into Asami’s hip, up to her mouth and drew a finger into her mouth, wetting it, as temptation took its full hold.

Asami’s head shot right up when she felt Korra’s finger circling the tight ring of her asshole. The fingers inside her and on her clit didn’t stop moving, however, so her voice was tight with impending orgasm. “Korra! That’s..that’s… _ohhh why does it feel so good?”_

“I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass, Asami,” Korra purred into her ear, and there was an answering flood around her fingers as Asami bucked crazily, lost in her own deepest desires. She kept up the circling, pressing gently inside her lover’s back entrance with the slightest tip of her finger, as her other fingers pumped the secret spot inside Asami’s walls, causing her to shake and wail, caught between the two piercingly pleasurable sensations.

“Come for me,” Korra whispered, picking up the pace on Asami’s clit, and starting a slow thrust into her backside in time with the other fingers. “Come for me, sweet girl.”

  
Asami had no choice but to comply.

Screaming into the pillow, she alternated between thrusting her hips back at Korra’s intrusion into her ass, and pushing forward to increase the pressure on her clit as her orgasm rocked her with wave after wave. Korra soothed her with slow strokes, drawing the pleasure out, and murmuring her name into the small of her back as she kissed her shivering spine over and over. After a time, when the aftershocks faded away, Korra’s fingers withdrew and she replaced them with her mouth, licking tenderly at both places she had invaded. Asami shuddered and buried her face in the pillow, seemingly incapable of speech. She looked like she might pass out.

Korra drew herself up and pulled Asami’s pliant, unresisting form into her arms, mimicking their earlier spooning. She twisted their legs together, and slid a hand up to cup the swollen spill of Asami’s pussy, which pulsed and twitched under her fingers. Pride and a swelling, soaring feeling filled her, leaving her smiling into Asami’s jasmine-and-sweat-scented hair, and she moved her hand higher, to cup a breast possessively.

Her lover stirred in her embrace, groaning with exhaustion. “Korra, that was….I don’t even know how to-“ She began, but Korra hushed her.

“Just lay here with me.” She pleaded, softly. “We can talk about…this tomorrow, but for tonight…” She trailed off, hoping her words didn’t betray her intentions to absolutely _not_ talk about this tomorrow, or at all, or as long as she could avoid coming face to face with her absolutely terrifying feelings.

Asami sighed and kissed the arm that her head rested on, with a soft intimacy, that, despite everything she’d just done to the girl, left Korra reeling. _She’s acting like this isn’t just sex for her. I know it wasn’t for me, but…._

“Korra, I need you to know…” Asami shifted and brought her arm up to cup the back of Korra’s head, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve…I’ve _never_ felt that way before. No one has ever made me feel that good.”

_Oh. I just gave her her first orgasm. That must be what it is._

The young Avatar grinned at her. “I’m glad, I wanted to make you feel amazing.”

Asami let out a shaky laugh. “Korra, you _did_. Now I want to make _you_ feel amazing, but you’ve gone and turned my legs to jelly.” Her emerald eyes sparked ruefully. “Looks like you’ll need to give me a breather before I can try to make it up to you.”

Korra released a husky laugh. “Good thing you told your staff to send a message tomorrow morning. Looks like I may be here a while.”

Pushing all the thoughts of big scary words like ‘love’ and ‘forever’ from her mind, she rolled over and kissed Asami thoroughly, tasting every inch of her lips. She needed to make this night last forever in her mind, because she didn’t know if she could ever experience this kind of heady joy again, so she pulled Asami tight to her and rocked their bodies together, trying to meld them into one.

If she never got to hold Asami like this again, let this be the best thing she would ever have. Let this night burn inside her bones like a fire to keep her warm, while outside the cold world raged away, never letting her have a moment’s rest. She would keep this flame inside, and if it never got out, then she would never have to risk it burning away.

  
Continued in Part Two…..


	2. Afterburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I worked on this all day today, I hardly ate or moved from my computer. I feel possessed by smutty-angst demons but it's done! Thanks so much for the encouragement to keep going; feels great to write fanfic again after so many years. 
> 
> This chapter is Asami POV, which I looove writing, because who doesn't love Asami? She's a little more introspective than Korra, and she knows herself a little better, which explains why she knew what her feelings were first. 
> 
> Takes place a few hours after the events of the first chapter.

“Asami!”

The broken cry split the early dark hours of the morning just outside the Sato mansion, where inside the bedroom, the Avatar herself was just now clutching the head of the Sato heiress as she moved deftly between her legs.

Asami smiled into Korra’s opening, slipping her tongue back in. This was her second try at making Korra come, after yet another devastating round where the Avatar had thoroughly pounded her into the mattress. An acute, tight soreness was spreading from her insides, making her belly clench with the fond memory. The first time, she’d been hesitant and awkward, and had to have Korra, kissing and guiding, twine their fingers to help achieve her goal. That was plenty enjoyable, to be sure, but she had been reluctant to take any action that might lead to an unwanted result. This time, however, she was starting to feel like she might be made for this: like the awe-inspiring magic of world-shaking orgasms wasn’t the Avatar’s alone to gift as she saw fit.

Asami was a natural inventor, a quick learner who was never shy to obtain a new skill. She took everything Korra had showed her in those breathless, endless hours where she had come again and again and again, and was now ready to try it out. Her tongue whirled inside of Korra, making slow waves as the Avatar gripped the bed with one hand, her hair with another. The pulling was sharp, and not unpleasant: it reminded her of being forced to submit, ass in the air, while Korra took her from behind and that was going to be a memory she treasured. The only thing she was concerned about was the bed: it had been built by the finest Earth Kingdom craftsmen, but it did not seem to be built to withstand the orgasms of an Avatar. The sturdy hardwood was giving alarming shakes each time Korra thrust into her willing mouth, but she didn’t care _quite_ as much as she should.

She withdrew her tongue, ignoring Korra’s outraged cry (the Avatar really didn’t know how to relinquish control _at all_ , even while taking her pleasure) and replaced it with two fingers, slipping easily inside. She thrust up and searched for that part inside that had given her such joy when Korra plied it…and judging by the strangled scream Korra released, she’d found it. Her mouth paid loving attention to Korra’s clit, which was twice hers’ size and swollen with frantic want, flickering her tongue over it, around and under the hood.

“Fuuuuckkk,” Korra panted. “You’ve…ffff….been…paying attention.”

Asami’s only response was a languid moan and an extra thrust of her fingers, her eyes rolling up to catch Korra’s heavy-lidded stare. She moaned again and poured all of her supplication, her willingness, and her reckless _need_ into her eyes, locking them with the Avatar’s. The eroticism of that sight must’ve been too intense for Korra, because she let her head fall back to the pillow and grabbed for Asami’s spare hand, lacing their fingers as she shook, groaned, and came hard, flooding her lover’s eager mouth with her rushing rivers.

Asami moaned deeply and swallowed as much as she could, flexing her fingers in Korra’s grasp, and stroking inside of her slowly until the release faded. She knew the rest was spilling down her chest, onto her breasts in a lewd sight that most men, and hell, _anyone_ would crave, but she would never give it to anyone else. This submissive act was reserved for Korra, and Korra alone, and the warmth that painted her made arousal sing inside her body once more, despite her aching inner walls.

 _This night has been everything. I don’t want it to ever end. She’s made_ _me feel so many things._

She sat up, once Korra had finally stopped pulsing into her mouth, and gathered the come that glistened on her chest, sucking it off of her fingers greedily. Korra opened one eye from her blissful repose, caught the sight, and shuddered violently. She found a sliver of remaining energy and in an instant, she was on the other girl like a predatory cat, growling and licking her own come off of Asami’s tits. The heiress couldn’t really object: she let out a wanton, open-mouthed groan as Korra’s lips wrapped around her nipple. As suddenly as it had come however, the adrenaline faded away, and they both fell back onto the bed, too exhausted to continue, but neither wanting to stop touching.

Korra pillowed her head on Asami’s breasts, holding tight to her body with fierce quietness. Asami stroked her hair and wondered what she was thinking. This whole encounter had come out of nowhere, and although it was very much desired, she wondered what the catalyst was. The whole time Korra had been gone, all three maddening years, she had thought of no one else, had subsisted on a few scant letters (revealing nothing but the fact that Korra wasn’t writing anyone else) and focused entirely on her businesses, rebuilding the Sato name from the ground up, instead of responding to any one of a dozen or so date requests she received on a given week…all just so that she could be here in Republic City when the Avatar returned. And then, Korra was back, and they’d been getting closer than she could have ever hoped…until now.

Asami wasn’t the type to instantly equate sex with love, despite her relative sexual naïveté, and she knew that no promises had been offered, and no declarations made. Korra hadn’t even indicated she was willing to talk about what this meant when Asami pressed further: she just devoured Asami’s mouth again, which was a rather effective way of changing the subject.

Still. There was _something_ going on between the lines here that Korra wasn’t willing or able to discuss. She saw how the young Avatar looked at her, how the sudden well of her eyes would blink, and she’d have to drag herself away. She knew how _she_ felt, but that didn’t mean Korra was the same. She often forgot that the Avatar was younger than herself, given the heavy burden she always carried (with surprising grace these days), but in times like this, where it was obvious a delicate topic was being deliberately avoided, she remembered the slight age gap.

Korra’s breathing deepened, and Asami felt her relax fully onto her breasts, her sigh of contentment leading into sleepy little happy noises. The Avatar had started to drift off, which only made sense: she’d been pouring unadulterated lust into Asami for hours now. Frankly, Asami was surprised herself that she hadn’t passed out much earlier. The delicious tightness inside of her indicated she had been overwhelmingly fucked, and her heart surged with the memories, but sleep seemed far away. She lifted a tendril of Korra’s choppy brown hair and let it fall, blissful but too awake to doze.

Grey dawn had begun spilling through the curtains, slowly illuminating the room and their mess. Several blankets had been abandoned, pooled in a tangled bunch at the foot of the bed thanks to their frantic movements. Her favorite nightgown, while certainly having the desired effect, had also been ripped to shreds by the force of Korra’s desire, and lay in scraps around the room. She didn’t know where her panties were, but suspected she would later find them in a similar state. The black silk robe she’d bought in Ba Sing Se was a ruin as well. All told, several hundred yuans had been torn asunder in seconds of their lovemaking. _Well worth it, though,_ Asami surmised. She had been willing to let the Avatar burn her home to the ground to get her into bed.

Of course, she couldn’t’ve known that Korra wanted what she wanted just as badly as she did…until they showered together in the stalls. Korra’s eyes hadn’t exactly been subtle as she raked over Asami’s naked body, and it had excited her with the dangerous possibilities. When she’d stepped back, to let Korra get a better view, she’d been practically paralyzed by fear, hoping she hadn’t read the tension wrong. And when Korra pulled away from her, blushing as red as a fire flower, she’d worried that she had.

Still, catching a glimpse of Korra’s nudity worked to put her in a web of sexual tension that she couldn’t free herself from, no matter how she struggled. In the lounge, when Korra suggested leaving for the night, a panic had welled in her throat that she had to tamp down desperately to avoid being clingy. She couldn’t resist making the offer. When it was accepted, she didn’t know what to do with herself, and, surprisingly, it seemed like neither did Korra. Getting undressed was hard enough, but sliding into bed made her awash in nerves, so she had begun to shake, and, when Korra pulled her to her body to warm her, she was lost.

The only other time she’d shared this bed with anyone, it had been Mako. They hadn’t actually used the bed much, since they had been making out since coming back from her ransacked warehouses. Mako was so hyped up by the point that they got to the bed that he just ended up giving her a few frenetic pumps before spilling all over her thighs and belly, and then passed out on top of her, murmuring ‘You’re so beautiful, Asami,’ into her chest. She hadn’t been able to sleep with his snoring, so she took a bath alone and wept quietly, for reasons she couldn’t name. She’d burned the sheets after: the small dot of blood on them shamed her, and she needed to be rid of it. She could hear her father admonishing her: ‘A _Fire-Bender_ , Asami? I raised you better!’ And while that was enough to make the color rise in her cheeks, the real reasons she didn’t want to sleep with Mako anymore were far too complicated.

She’d decided that night that sex was something purely for the male to enjoy, and she wanted little part in it. Mako tried a few more times to engage her after that, pressing himself into the backs of her thighs or attempting to kiss her with more passion, but she’d rebuffed him so firmly that by the time Korra came back, she was burning for the breakup fight, regardless of how she actually felt about him. She was actually relieved to see him putting so much care into Korra: it gave her a reason to be angry aside from just being angry at him for wanting sex, which didn’t quite seem fair.

After their second breakup, she did a lot of soul-searching about what she wanted in a partner. Perhaps someone kind and sweet, like Bolin, would make her feel comfortable enough? But no, Bolin, while someone whose company she would always treasure, didn’t make her feel any stirrings anymore than Mako’s broody aggression did. She even briefly considered General Iroh, who had always cast sidelong glances down her body with the arrogance typical of a Fire Nation prince, but even his clean-cut good looks didn’t do anything for her. She thought she should already resign herself to being a dried-up old maid after only one sexual encounter.

But then Korra started spending more time with her.

While she let Korra drive at break-neck paces around the Spirit Wilds, she thought that the soaring in her heart was just the reaction to _finally_  making an actual friend, unlike the daughters of her father’s business associates, with whom she was forced to awkwardly make small talk about acquisitions and mergers. Korra made her laugh so much that it hurt her sides, falling onto any available surface as she wheezed and her face turned red. Korra made dirty jokes just to see the blush color her face, and it made Asami bold enough to try some of her own, though they usually landed flat. Korra’s acceptance made her actually feel like a part of the group: instead of just Mako’s ‘arm candy’ as she’d once heard herself referred to by the Avatar in a sidelong comment that she wasn’t intended to hear. That had certainly stung her eyes, but she knew by now that Korra’s emotions had been all over the place with jealousy and misplaced abandonment. She didn’t take it personally anymore: it wouldn’t’ve been the first time a first impression about her had been wrong. She usually used it to her advantage in negotiations.

She’d worked hard to be a valuable member of the group, offering her gadgets and money to the point that she knew (and everyone else tacitly agreed) that ‘Team Avatar’ would be nothing without her support, but it wasn’t until Korra softened to her presence that she actually felt _wanted_. When she found Korra’s sparkling blue eyes turned to her nowadays, it was to ask her opinion, or to check that she was okay with a course of action, and she _loved_ when it was just her and Korra, on an adventure. During the sand speeder incident, she’d almost kissed the smaller girl in a moment of sheer victory for making the damn thing _work_ , and that sudden impulse had changed her worldview in an instant. She wasn’t a dried-up old maid if the thought of kissing Korra made her so…well, _wet_.

Her emotions had been too confused and things had moved too fast after that to really process, but when she saw Korra crash to the ground, her body broken and the poison moving under her skin, her heart had felt like it had fallen right along with her. That was when she knew. It was deep, and aching inside, and she’d never felt anything like it before, but she knew that she was falling in love. As she recovered, Korra refused any other company but Asami’s, and the trust that the Avatar placed in her made her feelings only grow more tender, more inflamed.

Guiding the tanned body into healing baths, helping her weakly slide back into her chair, pulling a brush through her wild, tangled hair until it was clean and manageable again: all of these actions were small devotions that she placed daily at the altar of her affection, and watched as the candle burned ever higher. Korra often woke in the middle of the night, screaming and reaching for her, and she came running from her next-door room in the Air Temple, soothing words spilling from her lips, cradling the Avatar’s sobbing form to her body. They never spoke of these incidents in the day light, but Asami knew Korra needed her to keep doing it, keep comforting her, keep holding her up when she was too weak to try.

During the first year after Korra left, she would spend a lot of time in that same Air Temple room, laying on her back on the simple pallet still adorned with Water Tribe fur blankets, as tears stung her eyes and the stars wheeled above the Spirit Wilds. She wondered if Korra still reached for her at night. Tenzin, somewhat oblivious to her reasons for wanting to stay with them so often, nevertheless welcomed her warmly and invited her to meditation and breathing practices, which helped keep the long restless nights at bay. Pema was more knowing: she’d seen the way Asami had looked at Korra while they were both helping the Avatar recover. She spent a lot of time with Asami, teaching her how to fold a baby wrap and cook a simple meal for four, explaining that this would potentially come in handy one day, and telling and re-telling various Air Bender love stories, some of which ‘just happened’ to feature two female lovers. She loved Pema for that. The children even helped too: Jinora and Ikki spent a lot of time showing her how to make the Air Bison come to her for treats, and Meelo had a fantastic time flirting outrageously with her as if she was moving target for his never-ending ‘lady practice’. Time with the Air Benders was invaluable, each in their own ways, and she thanked them profusely for putting her up so often. The Air Bison stables received a significant number of expensive upgrades, much to Ikki’s delight, and she regularly dropped by with candy and news of Korra’s updates.

The second year she spent mostly upgrading her own life. She made changes to the mansion, knocking out her father’s old rooms to make new suites for herself, and settled in, trying to remind herself to be proud she was a Sato. The businesses started to take off again, and she spent a good twelve or more hours a day working at the head office, helping to stabilize her income flow. New inventions started to come to her: mecha suits, arm-mounted bending cannons, and industrial-sized trains to move whole armies at a time. Most of these were purchased by the Earth Kingdom in their efforts to rebuild during the scrambled time after the Earth Queen’s death. She heard periodic reports that the captain of Zaofu’s guard (a brilliant leader named Kuvira) was making generous use of the Sato technology, and often sent her compliments down the line, which gave Asami that old thrill of being useful, being part of a cooperative effort.

In the third year, she traveled a bit, taking her private sailboat around the old ‘colonies’ in what had once been the Fire Nation’s annexed territory. A sailor-woman at the docks of one of the islands flirted so shamelessly with her that her body tingled, but she’d blushingly declined the bold offer to go to bed. That night, as the boat rocked in its moorings, her fingers roamed her body to satiate her burning desire. At the last minute, the face of the strange woman turned into Korra, and she came almost instantly, salt tears running rivers down her face as release trickled down her thighs. She returned home the next day, and spent the remaining months counting down until the day she knew the boat carrying Korra would return. When it did, and Korra wasn’t on it…her despair had been frightening to her. She’d taken out a lot of aggression on Prince Wu, which did seem to help, but could only do so much.

The first time she’d seen Korra again, after all those years, she’d been struck almost dumb. The Avatar looked darkened by her experiences, older, and her short hair revealed her face as an adult woman, a woman who had been through hell and lived. It was incredibly arousing, and at the first press of their bodies, she couldn’t help but extend the hug, trying to show Korra little bit of what it had felt like to lose her. In the letters, it had been easier to be emotional, to be a little looser with her control, but the slight awkwardness when they met again in person was a sign that Korra wasn’t quite ready to do that in the physical world.

Speaking of awkwardness… _Ohhh I really have to pee. I’m going to have to get up_.

Delicately laying kisses on the Avatar’s upturned, exhausted face, she extracted herself. Korra moaned, flopping over onto the fullness of bed she left behind, and let out a comfortable sigh. Asami felt her heart warm to near bursting inside of her, remembering how intimately she now knew that body. Korra made a sleepy mumbling noise, and, her smile a million miles wide, she crept quietly away so as not to wake her.

In the bathroom, after she’d relieved herself, she saw the fingerprints of a powerful Earth Bender in her marble countertop, just below the mirror. She grinned wickedly to herself when she realized Korra must’ve been struggling to contain herself after seeing the provactive nightgown that she had dared to flaunt before her. She traced her fingers over the imprint of the evidence of Korra’s lust and shivered, remembering the strength of those hands.

That reminded her. She looked up, and the wild, sexual creature who greeted her in the mirror was a shock. Her hair was tousled in an appealing way, eye makeup blurred into a dark smear, and puffy red lips parting as if to invite entry. Her neck was covered in darkening bite marks, some even bearing teeth imprints, as if she’d been attacked by a wild animal, and her nipples, normally a dusky pink, were almost purple with stimulating soreness. Her sex, no longer hidden under a well-groomed set of sable curls, puffed and pouted, with her red inner lips looking as swollen as her upper ones. There were more bite marks leading in an obvious trail around her hips and thighs, down her belly and back, and a violent burst of color at her wrists told her that the Avatar’s grip, no matter how delightful at the time, could’ve nearly shattered her if not for Korra’s restraint.

Contrasted against the white of her skin, all of the marks made her look as if she’d been given polka dots, but it was her eyes that told the story of how she’d earned them. Now she knew what someone meant when they said ‘bedroom eyes’: her lids were sleepy and the darkening irises peeking below them were heady with recent ardor. She looked, she reflected happily, well and truly fucked. _This is how I wanted it to feel, I just didn’t know….oh Korra, I’d let you do anything to me…_

Shaking her head to rid it of more day dreaming, she decided to reward her animalistic lover with her favorite thing, aside from sex: food. Her servants wouldn’t be in the mansion until at least daybreak, which was a ways off, and she felt confident she could pull off a simple Air Bender breakfast, thanks to Pema. She pulled on a simple kimono-style robe, belting it loosely ( _All the better to give Korra another show if she wakes up_ ) and whirled her hair into a bun with a pair of simple wooden chopsticks.

She entered the bedroom, where Korra had flopped herself around to face the dressing room door. Asami couldn’t resist crossing to her and bending to kiss her forehead once more, stroking the Avatar’s firm back with soothing strokes. Korra stirred beneath her touch. “ _Asami_ …” she breathed, hand searching on the bed for the warmth of another body.

Asami caught her hand and kissed it gently. “I’m going to make you breakfast,” she promised, but Korra merely sighed and drifted back into deeper sleep, apparently soothed by the contact alone.

In the kitchen, Asami found cooking to be even more enjoyable knowing a sleepy Korra would soon wake and devour her offerings along with, hopefully, her body, at least once more. She hummed to herself and stretched, loving the cool air as it embraced her newly found sore muscles. She was able to sit down, but only gingerly, so she stayed on her feet, making Korra’s favorite simple grilled fish and rice breakfast, with sea vegetable salad. An hour or so had passed, and the sky was beginning to well and truly lighten now, giving way to what would be a beautiful day, she was sure of it.

Prepping the breakfast tray carefully, she noted that something was missing. Her eyes turned to the kitchen windows, where, in the grey and rose-colored light, her row of Sato lilies was just starting to open their wide, white blooms to the warmth of the coming day. Sato lilies were a personal invention of her mother: a genetic hybrid of a panda lily and a traditional bridal lily, Sato lilies bloomed with a white, fragrant flute that held a fiery red profusion of color on the inside. They had to be specially tended, as they only grew in grounds kept scorched often by flames, so her mother had hired a special team of horticulturist Fire Benders to keep the project going, but once she was killed, Hiroshi fired them all and tore the blooms from the ground as young Asami watched, his tears salting the earth below. In her mansion renovation, she had spied her mother’s last remaining clones in a greenhouse, and realized her father, even in his anger, had spared these, but kept them far out of sight. She decided she wanted to plant them throughout the grounds, as her mother had, and now she had a burgeoning crop outside most of the windows, where their light fragrance could drift in on a smoky wind and remind her of her mother.

The morning chill stroked her bare legs as she stepped outside, and she shivered. Carefully, she selected the largest and most profuse of the lilies, stroking its blooms as she selected the largest one and deftly sliced it free with gardening shears. She brought it back inside and laid it on the tray. Korra knew about the significance of the lilies, and she would probably know what this gesture meant. It was a bold move, stating her romantic intentions after a single encounter, but Asami was feeling bold this morning, with hers and Korra’s mingled release staining her thighs and breasts.

She brought the tray up the stairs, aware that her hips had acquired a languid sway with the soreness between them. Every step was an achingly sweet reminder of the night before, as the warm orange sun began splashing through her curtains. As she opened her bedroom door quietly, however, her eyes fell on the empty bed. _Empty? But where’s…_

The door to the dressing room opened, and Korra emerged, fully dressed. She looked at Asami for a split second and then dropped her eyes, shamefully. The realization of both her clothed state and the awkwardness that had suddenly emerged between them hit her like a brick to the chest. She set the tray down on the bed, not sure she could continue to hold it anymore. “You’re…dressed.” She offered, simply, her words belying a screaming roil of emotions below.

Korra looked at her again, and Asami was intimately aware again of all of those bruises and love marks all over her body, flaring red with signs of their lustful actions. She blushed, drawing the robe closer about herself, and Korra’s eyes flared with an instant of heat, but then retained their sad, murky blue hue. Those same eyes traveled from hers to the tray, where the Sato lily lay like a giant, declaratory banner in porcelain white. Asami’s heart ached to see it there, now that Korra was dressed and there was this sudden gulf between them that had not existed only hours before.

Korra cleared her throat. “Asami, I-“ she began, and then stopped, holding a hand to her head. She closed her eyes, as if something was too painful to look at, and the heiress realized with a start that it was her. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that to you.”

 _But I liked it! I loved it! I love you!_ Asami’s mind screamed. _Don’t look at my bruises, you idiot, look at my eyes!_

“I lost control last night,” Korra continued, eyes downcast and refusing to acknowledge Asami’s trembling form, hands clenching helplessly at her sides. “I…I don’t want to ruin our friendship. You…you’re too important to me. We can forget this ever happened.”

Asami sat down hard on the bed, suddenly unable to stand anymore. “I…I enjoyed it, Korra.” She said in an almost-whisper, feeling helpless and stupid.

“I did too.” Korra gave a forced chuckle. “I mean, obviously.” She cleared her throat again, shifting from side to side and still infuriatingly refusing to look at Asami on the bed. “It’s just…well, we’re getting along so well and I don’t want…I’ve never had a friend like you before.” She finished, lamely.

 _You mean a friend who you’ve been fucking all night? Korra, what are you doing? I thought you felt…_ Asami's cheeks burned and her eyes stung with tears. She didn’t know what she thought the Water Tribe girl had felt, but she thought it was more than this. This was worse than the aftermath of being fucked by Mako, this horrible, empty feeling of rejecting the emotions they had shared. The physical touches were one thing, but she’d felt a connection there that had heightened everything around her…and she’d hoped Korra had felt it too.

_Guess not._

“Asami?” Korra’s voice had a note of desperation to it. “Say something.”

“Whatever you want, Korra.” She found herself responding dully, staring at her folded hands as if something there would enlighten her. “We don’t have to let this affect our friendship.”

“Good!” Korra was trying to inflect cheer into her voice, but it had the ring of hesitancy. “Because, you know how messed up things got in our group when me and Mako were dating, and I just-“

The Air Temple bell interrupted the frantic rambling quite handily. Asami looked out the window to the island, refusing to allow herself to let the hot tears spill. “Sounds like the ferry should be up and running now,” she interjected, forcing herself to be casual. “You should get going.”

“Asami…” The desperation was back, with a clinging note of sadness.

“It’s okay, Korra. I’ll see you later.” With that, Asami raised her eyes defiantly to catch Korra’s. She steeled herself to reveal nothing. It seemed to work. Korra shifted, clearly uncomfortable, and finally took notice of the tray with the food and flower.

“You made me breakfast.” Korra’s voice broke slightly as she saw the lily, almost as if for the first time.

“Korra.” The coldness in Asami’s voice made them both jerk. “I need to get dressed for my day.”

“Yeah.” She lingered for a moment longer, and then strode to the door. Yanking it open, the Avatar turned back and opened her mouth, as if she wanted to speak, but closed it again with a snap, and turned down the hallway.

Asami waited until she heart the sounds of Naga’s greeting howl, which meant the Avatar was far out of earshot, and methodically grabbed the breakfast tray. She took the bowl of grilled fish and rice, contemplated it for a long, morose second, and then tossed it against the wall, shattering the delicate blue ceramic bowl. Her fists found the Sato lily and she wanted to shred it into pieces, but instead, she collapsed with it on the bed, sobbing into her ruined sheets as the flower crushed beneath her, releasing its scent.

 

Days passed. Asami deliberately avoided the Air Temple, and when, after she didn’t show up to a planned group meeting, Korra came to the mansion she was gently and somewhat-regretfully told by Asami’s chief of staff that the heiress was ‘indisposed indefinitely.’ The Avatar seemed to have taken the hint after that. From one of her high windows overlooking the main entrance, Asami watched her lope away on Naga’s back, shoulders slumped.

She couldn’t avoid her forever, however. They had a shared press conference to discuss the Sato Corporation’s upcoming trip to Zaofu to meet with the ‘Great Uniter’: Kuvira, the leader of the Earth Kingdom’s peaceful progress movement. The trip was important to her shareholders, so she was going, along with the Avatar, Tenzin, and Chief Beifong, who had business in the transfer of power negotiations. It had been a trip she’d looked forward to for weeks, prior to their little ‘one-night stand’, and as much as she now dreaded the thought of sharing close quarters with Korra, she wasn’t about to let a foolish tryst ruin her reputation with an important client like the Earth Kingdom’s current leader.

The day of the press conference dawned brilliantly, as do all days when you are secretly hoping for bad weather. Asami had been up all night trying to think of an outfit that said both ‘look what you’re missing’ and ‘stay the hell away from me’ to Korra: quite the task, but she thought she’d managed it. She wore a severe maroon dress, with buttons almost to her chin, and black gloves that highlighted her slender wrists while also having the benefit of hiding the lurid bruises that still circled them, providing painful daily reminders. The dress had a daring slit in the side, however, all the way to her hip, and when she moved, she flashed the red of her high heels as well as the cream of her skin.

She got to the presidential building uncharacteristically ‘late’ (which was to say, not early as she usually did to prepare her notes) in the hopes of avoiding Korra at the last possible second but her heart sank when she was cheerily informed by the president’s assistant that the press conference was delayed until Raiko could finish up a ‘business meeting’. She rolled her eyes at that, but immediately caught her breath as she saw Korra across the room, staring straight at her.

 _Oh just wonderful_ , she thought, grabbing a nearby champagne flute from one of the platters being escorted around the room with hors d’ouevres for the waiting dignitaries, investors and reporters. Korra made a beeline over to Asami, her face determined, and the Sato heiress clutched the stem of her champagne glass, hoping to keep her face even.

“Avatar!” Someone called, merrily blocking Korra’s path. Asami turned away in relief, taking a slow sip, and found herself face to face with Bolin, handsomely outfitted in a Zaofu-style uniform with metal shoulder patches.

“Bolin!” She cried with delight as he swept her into a crushing bear hug. “I didn’t know you were here!”

“Just showing these good folks the pride of the Great Uniter’s elite metal-bending forces.” He waggled his eyebrows and pretended to pop a muscle, like his mover alter-ego, Nuktuk. She giggled as she was meant to, happy to be making jokes with her friend instead of ducking around the Avatar.

“I’m kidding of course: Kuvira just wants me to help make a good impression on Raiko before the transfer of power. Oh Asami, I can’t _wait_ for you to see what we’ve been doing with all your cool mecha stuff! It’s really amazing how much positive change we’ve been able to effect in such a short time. I guess it’s because Kuvira is really inspiring the people!”

His enthusiasm was, as always, infectious. “I can’t wait to meet her! I’m so proud that Future Industries and my Sato Corporation was able to help out. She’s got to be an improvement on the Earth Queen, at least.” She joked.

Bolin threw his head back in a braying laugh. “Oh man, you have no idea. Say, where’s Korra? I thought she’d be with you. Mako’s still all tied up getting Prince Wu set up in the palace for the coronation.”

At the mention of the Avatar’s name, Asami’s smile faded. “Oh, Korra’s…around.” She supplied, half-heartedly. She took a long sip and tried to keep her mask of a smile from slipping.

Bolin looked at her questioningly. “Hey…did something happen between you too?”

“No-oope.” Asami denied as firmly as she could but Bolin simply cocked his head in an eerily accurate imitation of his fire-ferret, Pabu, and his eyes bored right into her.

“No, something definitely happened between you two. Let me guess…you guys had sex and now she’s being all weird?”

Asami’s mouth gaped open in shock. “Bolin….” She shook her head. “Who told you that? Or did you learn truth-bending with the Beifongs?”

“Ha ha! I totally knew it! You know, I’m not as dumb as everyone thinks I am.” He guffawed, playing offended. She shot him a look and he amended; “Well, I am, but not about this! I was right for once.”

“Yeah, well,” Asami took another sip of her champagne, averting her eyes. “I don’t think the weirdness is gonna stop.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I know Korra has feelings for you, I just don’t think she knows how to deal with _anything_ without messing up a few times.” He nudged Asami playfully. “Give her a chance.”

“Give _who_ a chance?” The Avatar’s voice behind them made Asami jump, but Bolin merely grinned, shouldering Korra roughly as she neared.

“A really dumb Avatar, that’s who. ‘Scuse me ladies, I think I see a plate of shrimp dumplings calling my name…” And with that, he was gone with a wink, elbowing his way through the crowd, and leaving Korra staring at Asami, while the older girl crossed her arms protectively across her chest and looked into her champagne flute as if it would save her.

“Asami,” Korra began, and her voice was filled with so much longing that, as angry as she was, the heiress couldn’t help but look at her with the same openness to her confused, hurt feelings. She clenched the champagne stem helplessly as their eyes swept back and forth for long moments, speaking silently in ways they never could. Thankfully, however, they were interrupted before Korra could speak further.

“Attention everyone!” Raiko’s assistant clapped his hands briskly. “We will now begin the press conference. If you could please make your way to the outside podium…”

The room quickly began to empty as the reporters rushed to be the first below the podium. Korra opened her mouth as if she was desperate to say something, but Tenzin strode up just then and she snapped it shut, casting a long glance at Asami as she followed him into the afternoon light.

The press conference got underway, but Asami was regrettably not paying as much attention as she should. Raiko was saying something about rewarding the Great Uniter for her services, and she half-clapped when everyone else did, smiling vaguely as if she understood. He made a few jokes, which, as usual, fell completely short, but the reporters bantered politely back as if they had landed. Raiko, despite his unpleasant demeanor, was currently enjoying higher-than-average poll numbers thanks to his support of Kuvira in the Earth Kingdom.

Then it was the Avatar’s turn to take the podium.

Despite her internal conflicts, Asami couldn’t help but feel proud to look at her as she stood there, in her first appearance as the Avatar since being poisoned. She wore a simple Earth Kingdom-style training outfit, to show she was ‘ready to get back to work’ (in the simpering words of Raiko’s public relations advisors), and her toned, fit form was resplendent in her obvious centered nature as a true, realized Avatar. Her voice was even, measured as she addressed the waiting crowd, offering her thanks for the support while she recovered, and assuring them that she had now regained the ability to go into the Avatar State, so there was nothing to fear.

This did little to assuage the ravenous reporters, however. As soon as Korra was done speaking, they pounced:

“Avatar Korra, is it true you ran away from the White Lotus and have been illegally fighting in the Earth Kingdom?”

“Avatar Korra, is it true you were given access to the Avatar State by Toph Beifong, former chief of Republic City’s police?”

“Avatar Korra, what can you say about the unrest and violence during the three years you were gone? Do you feel guilty about leaving your duty to the world?”

“Avatar Korra, what about the Earth Kingdom? Many feel you abandoned them and the Great Uniter was the only one there to pick up the pieces you left behind after you allowed the Earth Queen to be assassinated. What do you have to say to that?”

The questions fell thick and fast and the reporters barely gave Korra time to stutter out an impassioned response before they moved onto the next one, sometimes cutting her off completely. Asami was reminded of the early days of the Avatar in Republic City, when it seemed she couldn’t stay out of the bad press. Korra had evolved so much beyond that brash young woman, but this was brutal; no one could survive this onslaught of guilt, no matter how evolved. It only took seconds before Asami made a decision.

She stepped up behind Korra and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder: no matter what was happening between them, she was in full support of the Avatar’s public presence. Korra shot her a grateful look and stepped back. Asami cleared her throat and smiled her winningest at the assembled group, staring back nonplussed.

“I’d like to field any questions for the Avatar on behalf of the Sato Corporation.” She charmed, using her best diplomat voice. “Future Industries partnership with the Sato corp has allowed us many avenues with which the Avatar will soon be aiding Kuvi-“

“Miss Sato, what are your plans for the mecha tanks once the Earth Kingdom situation is resolved? Do you feel militarization has a place in Republic City?”

“Miss Sato, what do you say to the allegations that Iknik Varick is already providing the Great Uniter with all of his support, while you remain here in Republic City guarding the Sato Corp’s fortune?”

“Miss Sato, are you dating anyone currently? Any plans to marry and split the money while your father is in jail?”

“Miss Sato, do you feel any attachment to your fath-“

Asami had blanched whiter than a sheet of parchment after the first question, and hastily looked down to where her notes usually were…only to find a tightly clutched champagne glass. _Oh hell_ , she thought glumly, _some help I am, I don’t even have my notes. They’ll eat me alive_. She gaped like a fish at the podium, wincing when they brought up Hiroshi, and shakingly set her champagne glass down on the edge, preparing to construct a feeble response. 

Suddenly she felt a strong, caramel-brown arm snake around her waist and pull her tight against the warmth of another body. She looked, and Korra was glaring into the assembled crowd with intimidating force, speaking through gritted teeth: “I’m sorry folks, but _Miss Sato_ and the Avatar have pressing business elsewhere. You’ll have to direct your intrusive questions to each other’s stupid faces.”

And with that last bit of vitriol, she lifted her chin to Asami’s ear and whispered: “Hold on.”

Asami knew what was coming. She clung to Korra’s shoulders and buried her face in the Avatar’s chest to hide her wild smile from the investors. Her tenebrous hair pooled around their faces as Korra’s muscles bunched, readying to jump, and a great rush of air swelled below them. Korra leaped straight up, propelling them with a massive whirlwind, that played havoc with Asami’s dress; she only hoped anyone below them wouldn’t get a good view, but she knew in all likelihood they were getting the view of a lifetime. The whirlwind surged up and up, until it disappeared and they were left hanging in mid-air for a breathless, gasping instant, until the Avatar’s eyes glowed white for the briefest second and fire jets burst from her feet, which pirouetted them to one side, depositing them in the alley just behind the servants entrance to the president’s building.

There were sticks and pieces of trash in Asami’s hair, and her composed press conference image had been ruined in one massive gust, but she was laughing, clinging to Korra and too giddy from the flight to care. Korra was laughing too, smoothing and removing the stray bits of debris from Asami’s cascading mane, her eyes alight with mischief. Her fingers tentatively stroked the side of Asami’s face, brushing away a bit of brick dust.

“Korra!” The CEO slapped her arm playfully, still giggling. “Now what’ll I tell my investors? You just told them to shut their stupid faces!”

“Hey, I believe I actually said they could direct their intrusive questions to said stupid faces.” Korra mock-admonished, and they shared another round of helpless laughter.

As they recovered, however, Asami became aware the her arms were still draped around Korra’s neck, drawing them close together, and Korra had wrapped both hands around her slim waist, firm fingers molding under her rib cage as if she was clay. She swallowed at the contact and their eyes met, drawing in again with that shifting, drowning feeling. 

 _Oh no. Not that easy, Avatar. I’m not some damsel to be rescued_. 

She stepped back, pulling herself away with great effort. Korra looked hurt, and almost stepped forward to pull her back, but then her hands dropped awkwardly between them and she looked away. Asami straightened her dress, readjusting the slit so it wasn’t so suggestive.

“Thanks for your help, Korra,” she said crisply, trying not to look into the ice-blue eyes that followed her movements. “But I think I’d better go back in. I have some explaining to do after _that_ exit.” She turned to go, but Korra’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Asami, _wait_ …”

She looked down where Korra held her, directly above the old bruising covered by her glove, that circled both wrists like bracelets. There was a sharp, sudden memory and she shuddered a bit, trying not to give in to the desire the slight pain that grasping hold made her feel. Korra must’ve felt it too, because she let out a soft groan and released Asami almost as instantly as she’d grabbed her. Asami felt abandoned by the contact, and that feeling enraged her in a rushing, sudden flame. 

She whirled on the Avatar, feeling more angry now than lustful. “What, Korra? You want to tell me more about how _fucking me_ won’t affect our friendship?”

Korra’s face was a shifting wash of hurt, shame, guilt and painful desire. She winced at Asami’s use of such a harsh word: normally the heiress didn’t swear in public, and they all teased her about it, but this wasn’t the playful looseness that had been their aim. “You know that’s not what I meant. Sami, I never wanted to hurt you, that’s why I-“

“Don’t call me that,” She gritted her teeth harshly, biting back tears.

“ _Sami."_  Korra moved closer to her, beseeching with her eyes and hands.

“I said _don't call me that_!” Asami screamed at her, finally letting the tears loose. She had so many emotions: rage at herself for being so uncontrolled, rage at Korra for playing with her, fear about losing investors, fear that Korra didn’t feel the same way…It was too much. Too damn much. She buried her face in her hands, and let out an open sob, her mind a surging, aching tidal wave of frustration and misplaced longing.

The warmest body she’d ever felt wrapped around her, even as she flailed weakly, pounding Korra with limp fists. Hands came up to grab hers, and she fell forward into the crook of Korra’s neck, letting it out as she gripped the Avatar’s shirt, her tears dampening the forest-green material. Korra’s hands went then to her waist and the back of her head, soothing, stroking, pulling her closer. “Shhh, shhh, I’m so sorry.” She whispered into the crown of her head. “I just…I didn’t want to ruin things but I made you so angry…”

“Didn’t you like it? What we did?” Asami pulled her face away and searched the Avatar’s for understanding.

“Of course I did! Asami, you’re so _fucking_ gorgeous and I’d wanted that for ages-“

But that was all she needed. Asami was being run on instinct, right now, and Korra’s lips were the only thing she’d zeroed in on. Emotions and and the uncharacteristic display had exhausted her of all her control, and all she wanted was the comfort only her lover’s body could provide. She dipped her head and kissed Korra fully, her lipstick smearing across the Avatar's bewildered face. 

To her credit, Korra hesitated for about a second before kissing her back, deepening and prolonging the contact with her hands on either side of Asami’s head, alternately stroking and gripping her hair. Asami moaned when she felt those fingers twist in her hair to force her head back, exposing her throat. Korra, frustrated with the button-up, popped them open with one hand and drove her mouth onto Asami’s neck once more, groaning as she re-discovered the claiming marks she’d left behind. Her tongue soothed over the purpling bruises, but Asami didn’t want to be soothed: she yanked Korra’s head up sharply and whispered; “Bite me.”

She released a warbling cry when she felt Korra’s teeth sink into the place where her shoulder joined her neck, and a warm flood coated the scrap of red satin between her legs. She clung to Korra, helplessly, as those violently strong hands roamed her body possessively, cupping and squeezing and raking every bit of bare flesh she could find. Korra was making animalistic noises, her hands restless and her breath tormented, and it only inflamed Asami further. She reached for Korra, finding her nipples straining through the rough homespun fabric, and twisted one sharply, circling the other with her nail through the cloth. Korra actually _growled_ , and the sound reverberated through both of them, sending a crescendo of lust ever higher.

She felt a hand snaking up the slit in her dress to find her wet and waiting. A shaking sigh emerged from her lips as she parted her legs slightly to seek more from Korra’s caressing fingers, but the tightness of the dress prevented her movement. Frustrated whimpers started pouring out of her mouth as Korra tried to aid her, but in the end she pushed the Avatar back with a hand on her chest, and turned to the brick wall of the alley, rucking up the slit of her dress over her hips.

She placed her hands on the cool brick, bare legs parted, balanced on spindly red heels, and husked at Korra over her shoulder. “Come fuck me.”

The Avatar didn’t need a second invitation. She groaned, overcome, and stumbled forward, sliding with both hands up Asami’s long legs until she met the soaked slip of satin. She yanked it down, and Asami lifted her ass to help, stepping delicately out of her underwear and kicking it to one side with a stiletto pointed heel. She didn’t care what happened to it. Or if any one of the gathered crowd of reporters, politicians and influencers saw or heard her rutting like a bitch with the Avatar in an alley. She didn’t care if they took pictures: let them. She didn’t even care what happened after this, whether Korra went away again or not (although a hot, painful part of herself definitely _did_ ). There were more pressing matters to attend.

Korra’s fingers were circling her sopping entrance, collecting her wetness. She slid in two fingers, brutally fast, and Asami hissed at the stretch, throwing her head back. She was wet enough for the slick noises between her thighs to echo loudly in her ears and against the walls of the alley, not to mention her sharp moans. Korra slowed, trying to allow her to adjust, but she bucked her hips back and forced her to keep up her jarring, pumping pace, grinding back onto the Avatar to experience the fullness as deep as she could. Let her see that Asami could take it, could take anything she wanted to dish out. She let out an exultant moan, rolling her head back down to push against the wall, and felt herself quicken to Korra's touch more rapidly than she expected. 

  
Korra’s fingers curled and pulsed inside her, and her other hand slipped over her clit in increasingly tight circles, pushing and flicking the little bud out of its hood. Asami sobbed against the wall, pressing her face into the brick as it abraded her cheek, and felt the punishing pace that Korra had set inside her pick up to a breakneck speed. Gushing fluids surged out of her, coating Korra’s wrists and trickling down her thighs, and Korra took advantage of the rush of liquid to add a third finger, stretching Asami to the absolute limit.

That did it. “ _Korrraaaahhhhh_ ,” she screamed brokenly into the rough clay, her hips slamming back and forth as her orgasm drew those fingers in ever-tighter, forcing them to ride the waves with her as she thrashed. Korra pressed herself to her back, murmuring: “That’s it, good girl. Mmmm _baby_ …you feel so good.”

The use of a second pet name only registered dimly in her post-orgasmic haze, still clenching weakly around Korra’s fingers as they rested together, panting in the alley like the dogs she had thought of earlier. The Avatar’s hot breath on the back of her neck was keeping her mildly aroused, and she realized she could keep going if pressed, could keep coming like a freight train, over and over. Only Korra made her feel this way. _I love how rough she can be, but she's still so gentle...._

But that thought was suddenly painful. All of her heady post-sex high drained in an instant, and she shifted, drawing Korra out of her with one hand while the other pulled her skirt back into place. She turned, meeting Korra’s dazed, needy eyes, drawing up all of her inner walls at once as a dark, furious thought consumed her. 

“You liked that?” She demanded, cupping Korra’s crotch with one hand, unsure of where this aggression was coming from but sure she needed it to emotionally survive what she was about to do.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Korra growled, grabbing her arm and staring into her defiant jade-green eyes. “You know I did.”

“You like fucking me?” She continued, moving her palm up and down, applying the slightest bit of pressure to Korra’s warm mound, receiving a gratifying grunt in response.

“Asami I lo-“ They both stopped, eyes locking, and Korra swallowed slowly. “I _really_ like fucking you.” She supplied, her voice cracking and disappointment tinged with a kind of bald fury tore through Asami like wildfire.

 _You coward. You love me, but you won’t say it, even now_. 

“Well, that’s too bad for you.” Asami released her hold, stepping back. “Because I don’t want to _fuck_ anyone that doesn’t love me. I don’t want to fuck at all, in fact, unless I have someone who wants to be my partner in all things, not just in an alleyway quickie.” She folded her arms across her chest, aware of her wildly beating heart but refusing to give away any hint of her nerves, tilting her chin angrily. 

Korra’s eyes widened. “Asami, you’re-“

“What? Too good for you?” Asami challenged. “Or was this the word you were looking for?  _Leaving_.”

She snarled it out like a tigerwolf and brushed past the stunned, frozen still Avatar, making it all the way to the street before the bitter tears began to fall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Korra, being Korra, has got to fuck up a little bit before she learns what's good for her. Asami might need to spell it out for her: **you're falling in love with me, dumbass.**
> 
> Let me know what you think! This may be a series, I'm kicking around the idea of what Korra would do if Kuvira showed an interest in Asami while their feelings are all new and unresolved....


End file.
